My Chocolate Mints
by Kiotana
Summary: Christmas has lots of sweets! Kai has a little secret he loves mint chocolate! And once that secret is out, the rest just comes pouring out. A sweet holiday fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**My Chocolate Mints**

_(A.N: okay so this should be better than my first fic and I decided to have Kai go crazy over chocolate instead of me XD! This is yaoi my dear people and other creatures alike. Don't we all love it that way. One more thing before this begins: I can only write more chapters if I have people to encourage me, so that means you must review!!!...enjoy)_

**CH.1** _It begins_

Kai's POV _(prologue)_

It's a scary scene when I eat mint chocolate. Yes, I do have an addiction to it, but like most addictions, I can't help it. At least it wasn't smoking or drinking…

So anyway I went on a diet a couple of months ago, just before the Asian tournament and now I'm over the junk…well I thought I was, till Christmas came along and I was to spend it with Nerd, Sugar, Kitty and Pig. Who doesn't know who I'm talking about?! Yes the rest of my world champion team, the Bladebreakers. When I'm alone like this I like to nickname them, even if I now consider them my friends and I hate to say it, but one is also my lover, they can be a pain. All because they let me have chocolate!!!!! Don't believe the great Hiwatari would go insane? Well take a look for yourselves...not that I remember much.

Normal POV

Snow was beautiful that day as it came down lightly in big puff balls. Kai stared at it from the park bench and kept his shopping bags securely beside him. Of course it was the day before Christmas and he realized that he sucked at wrapping gifts so he had to go back to the jam packed stores and get them wrapped there. (After getting the small pieces of tape out of his hair of course)

He found it funny that he knew exactly what to get each of them. Being their stoic captain, he had bought them each a personalized sweater, but being a friend he got them something they would like much more. He felt that he would regret the happy day, but shrugged it off, saying "It's Christmas. They can have their fun."

At least his job was entertaining. The team was such a big mix of different people. Him being Russian and very mature for his age, Tyson is Japanese and loves to talk, eat and gloat, Max is an American and he's always the one to brighten a gloomy day, Ray is Chinese and the most mature besides me, but he can't stay seated in one place for too long, Kenny is the nerd, but he's the genius who can make the best blades in the world.

He was beginning to fall asleep in thought when his cell phone rang. (Barely anyone doesn't have one of these) Picking it up, he heard Tyson's loud voice in his ear to come and help them with the tree instead of being lazy. Boy would he have given him a talk about who was lazy around here, but wasn't in the mood.

"Ya ya, I'm on my way," he said hanging up and brushing off the snow that collected on him before grabbing his bags and heading back to Tyson's dojo. He wasn't too far down town when he passed by a sweet shop and something caught his eye. You guessed it, mint chocolate. He managed to keep himself off the glass, but gazed at the big Christmas tree box holding fancy looking mint chocolates from white, brown, and a dark brown. Some were even dyed to look more Christmassy! His stomach growled at him and realized that people were staring at his watery eyes or should we say 'pitiful eyes'. An elderly woman stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She was about the same height as him since everyone seemed to have grown over him, even his own team, but she asked him if you wanted some. Kai felt so pathetic, looking at candy like a child. He declined, not wanting to waste the ladies time, but she insisted. "I'm on a diet," he explained, composing himself again.

"But it is Christmas…you don't have to be on a diet," she sympathised as the others starring began to walk again to his relief. Before he could protest again she handed him a box she had bought herself and turned away with a "Merry Christmas" and left. Kai didn't know what to do or say, but he thanked her anyway and waved.

He headed on his way with the box under his arm and followed the street lights through the night till he reached Tyson's dojo.

He slid open the door and stepped in, removing his winter coat, boots and scarf now that it was soaked with snow. He slipped the box of chocolate in one of the bags, brought them to his room and placed them under his bed before heading to the living room where he expected the boys to be trying to put up the tree, but found that it was already up and the boys weren't there. The next best place to look was the kitchen, but decided that it would be nice to just sit in front of the fire. Before he could do so Ray was beside him and looked down at Kai with a maniacal smile.

"What…" Kai began, but Ray stole a kiss from him and scurried into the living room. Kai just stood stunned till Tyson came in and did the same. He didn't have a clue what was going on and his eyes just widened more when Max came and kissed him too. Even Kenny who was able to reach his lips gave him one. Kai felt his cheeks flushed as he turned to stare at the lot who cheered.

"Mistletoe!!!" they laughed as they pointed at the arch over Kai's head. Kai starred at them and slowly registered what they'd said. He looked up to see the white berries dangling over him in a mocking way and scowled.

"Whose bright idea was this?" he said, coldly stepping away. He noticed Ray lower behind the cheesy smiles the other three were giving him. He glared at the neko who came up with something to say.

"Just a little holiday cheer for our favourite captain," he sweat dropped and luckily Kai "hned," and took a seat on a puffy bean bag.

"Guess which kitty is getting a rat in his stocking," he grumbled as Ray "eeped" in fright of getting a rodent for Christmas. Despite looking like a cat he didn't like mice or rats at all.

"Awe, come on Kai! Don't be like that on Christmas," Max cooed petting Ray who pouted." besides, I made ginger bread!!!" he cheered making Tyson jump up and down with anticipation.

"Can we leave cookies for Santa?" Tyson asked running into the kitchen with Max. And before Kai could ask if they actually still believed Ray answered.

"Of course."

This was going to be a strange Christmas…

_(A.N: okay so how was that?! I think it's pretty cuteplz review!puppy eyes)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A.N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I have a smile plastered on my face! Free dolls for all! Once again; thank you! And enjoy!)_

**CH. 2** _The Night Before Christmas_

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…right Ray?" Kai teased stopping his story then continued when Ray glowered at him.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there," Kai stopped to let Tyson cheer "Santa" for the fifth time that night. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads," he peeked from the book to see Tyson begin to drool. Kai doubted he knew what a sugar-plum was, but he continued with the story. "And mama in her kerchief, and I in my cap, had settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave away lustre of midday to objects below; when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment, it must be..." Kai let Tyson finish.

"Santa!" he cheered again taking one of the gingerbread men and stuffed it in his mouth, letting Kai continue. Kenny was gone to bed already and didn't want to be waken too early the next day. Max sucked on a candy cane with a childish grin of amusement plastered on his face and Ray was now beginning to fall asleep with his…oh my God! Is that a teddy bear?! It is! It is a teddy bear!!! Kai couldn't believe what he was holding and he'd stopped reading to gaze at the adorable plushie. Ray opened his half-lidded eyes and wondered what he was staring at.

"Why did ya stop?" Tyson whined wanting to call out all the reindeer.

"Uh…time for bed" he excused getting up, but Tyson held his leg and pleaded with him.

"No! Finish the story Kai!" Tyson begged and soon Max was giving him puppy eyes. Ray was laughing as Kai gave in, finishing off the story back on the bean bag.

"You better let me sleep in tomorrow," he warned, but he knew that wasn't possible on Christmas day.

Soon he finished off the story and sent them off to bed. With a deep sigh, he was about to head to bed himself, but Ray just stood there, as if waiting for him. He raised a brow at the raven hair as he had to pass to get to his room, but realised as he got closer that he was standing under the mistletoe again.

"Oh, no," Kai said backing away. "You're not gonna get me this time," he said while Ray pouted.

"Well you aren't getting by without a kiss," he laughed, flashing his small fangs. Kai blushed a little.

"Is kissing me so important that you'd stay up all night till I get over there?" Kai asked crossing his arms, telling him he wasn't going to give in.

"Well I can just use this then," Ray said pulling out another bunch of mistletoe from his pocket, jingling it in front of him with a broad smile and got closer. As much as Kai was mature… he quickly dodged and ran for it! Ray chased after him down the hall and Kai ended up running right into Tyson.

"What's with all the running?!" he asked groggily. Before Kai could recover from the fall, Ray pinned him down and gave him a kiss then gave Tyson a small one on the cheek, saying "Goodnight to all and to all a good night," then escaped into his room.

Kai blushed once more making Tyson laugh.

"Why are you up?" Kai asked with his cold tone.

"Bathroom," was Tyson's simple reply as Kai and he got up from the floor.

"Well hurry up or 'Santa' won't show up," Kai hinted as Tyson raced to the bathroom. He hadn't expected Tyson to be so childish, but then again, this was Tyson. Kai sighed and headed to his room just to be pulled into Ray's. "What the…" he began, but Ray hushed him with a finger.

"You need to help me get all the presents under the tree," Ray explained as Kai gaped at the pile of presents in the corner of the room. He looked back at Ray in wonder. Ray laughed at his captain's confusion. "Mr. Dickenson is playing Santa this year, and our job is to be the little helpers and make sure that our little believers don't figure that out," Ray said handing Kai some boxes. "No peeking, eh Kai," Ray chuckled as Kai rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd peek," he grumbled. Ray made sure Kai held boxes up to his chin and laughed at Kai's strained face. "You better check on them before we get this done. Tyson's still in the bathroom," Kai informed, trying to balance the stuff. It was quite heavy despite his strength.

"Okay. I'll go tuck them in," he laughed. Kai watched Ray escape the room and was grateful Mr. Dickenson knew better than to ask him to do this. Ray was a better person for the job than him.

It wasn't long till Kai's eyes wondered over the gifts he wasn't holding; noticing each said "from Santa" and some had his own name on them. Suddenly, he was curious and inspected the boxes. They all seemed to be the same size, but you couldn't judge what was inside by the package so he gave up on them and then something else caught his eye. A small pile of gifts from Ray poked out from under his bed. Funny how 'under a bed' was their common hiding spot for their gifts, but a pink one had Mariah's name on it and that sort of bugged him. He completely disliked the pink haired freak, especially when she thought she knew everything. Everything on Ray! He'd love to put her in her place because when it came to come-backs he was the best and unfortunately she knew better. 'Come to think of it. Even Emily is a know-it-all, but she's a nerd. No wonder I saw them glowering at each other. And other than that I get a lot of fan girls,' he thought, letting out a sigh. "Ray, you're my complete opposite with your charms over everyone you meet. I just have looks," he whispered to himself, feeling his grip on the boxes begin to loosen. He shoved them back up with his knee and looked around once more, then back at Ray's gifts. He made his way over and used one foot to push away the pink box carefully, and saw one for Max. He shoved that one aside as well then saw Kenny. He bit his lip as he pushed aside that one too, finding one for Tyson. He let out a small growl and pushed away that one, hoping Ray had at least thought of him and found…

**TBC**

_(A.N: Am I evil or what?! Will Kai get a present and can I get lots of reviews?! Stay tuned! ...I can tell you one thing. It's not what you think (wink) sorry there's no crazy mint chocolate power yet, but I promise to have a tiny one next chapter. Yes I already wrote it so review ppl! Me slow typer so it has to be typed. Encouragement needed)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(A.N: I'm so very sorry for not updating this soon enough, but hopefully you guys stuck with me and will enjoy the chapter. Bare with me I don't like typing! I like writing, but not typing! Weird thing, but getting used to it with all the computer time I've had. Anyway! On with the story!)_

**Ch.3** _Sweet Dreams_

And found…nothing. He stretched his foot under some more, but found nothing either. His scowl increased as he thought over reasons Ray wouldn't give him anything. He knew the others had because he was thrown out the room when they were trying to wrap them. Ray seemed to have done everything so discretely and even with Mr. Dickenson's packages.  
"Okay. They're sound asleep. Sorry to keep you waiting," Ray whispered, noticing Kai's mood take a fall as he entered.

"Whatever," Kai growled, passing Ray and stomped quietly down the hall, trying to keep his cool. He placed the gifts down as nicely as possible and went to get the rest as Ray filled the stockings.

The Chinese bleyder gave him suspicious, but worried looks as he finished off and headed back to his room. Kai ignored them.

He closed the door behind him and went under the covers. He mumbled a few things to himself and unconsciously took the box of chocolates, beginning to pop them in his mouth as he tried to convince himself that he didn't want anything from Ray. Maybe he was just being selfish.

"I don't need anything from him. I have all I want. Why would I even want anything from anyone? It's not like I care. I never got anything before so it's no big deal now," he grumbled, starting to feel sleepless with the sudden sugar intake. "Great…" he growled, trying to get comfortable, then realised that his gifts were still under the bed. He'd rather them be under the tree than him presenting them the next morning. "Double great…" he sighed, reaching for another chocolate just to realise that it was now empty. "Triple great…" he said angrily, glaring at the empty box. He gave up the glare and got up, picking up his gifts and setting out to the living room.

He peeked around the corner to see that no one was there and set down his gifts under the bright tree that stayed lit throughout that special night. He stared at it for a while, smiling and turned to leave, but noticed that Tyson had in fact left cookies for Santa. Kai stared at the glass of milk and the two gingerbread men hungrily.

"My diet is ruined anyway," he mumbled, taking one of the biscuit and biting an arm off. He began to laugh at the thought of Tyson freaking that Santa had really come, eaten the cookies and left the large pile of presents. He stopped his laughter by clasping his hand over his mouth. "I should not have eaten that whole box of chocolates," he said to himself.

He finished off the cookies and milk then headed back to bed, quite tired now that the milk lowered the sugar effects. He snuggled under the covers and fell asleep without another thought.

_(A.N: okay my super nice reviewers! This chapter was written to finish here. Yes, it would be short so I decided that it needed more! Yes it's a bonus!!!)_

Kai's vision was hazy, but he could make out Ray cooking something in the kitchen. He made his way over and could smell fresh cookies baking.

"Hope you're hungry," Ray mused, swaying his hips a little as he came over to him. Kai did nothing but stare, once again confused. Ray laughed again, showing off his bright smile which included those fangs. Ray put both arms around his waist. Kai was sure his face was flushed because Ray was full of giggles and it was cute! He dared not to move, unsure if he wanted to. "Oh Kai…" Ray began his eyes half-closed and eyeing him hungrily making Kai blush even more. "I have a little secret for you," he said, closing the space between them. Kai actually pulled Ray closer with his own arms and received a passionate kiss from the neko-jin in return. Their lips brushed over each others as they held the other tighter. When they pulled away for air, Ray spoke again. "Kai…Kai? Where's the mistletoe? Waky, waky, Kai," Ray laughed. Kai flashed his eyes open making Ray jump. He was in his bed, in his own room and with Ray…on top of him with his arms around him.

Kai removed his arms and shoved Ray to the floor with a gasp and quickly sat up.

"What the heck?!" Ray hissed, rubbing his sore back-side. "Merry Christmas to you too," he grumbled.

**TBC**

_(A.N: still short, but I'll try to update the next chapter in soon. Please hang on for a while and as a reader I know you hate to wait, but it keeps you into it. I'm a slow typer so I'm sorry and I have been pretty busy. Well read and review if you want the minty craze and gift opening time!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A.N: hopefully this is soon enough for you guys. And I'm not sure if the reviews are good or bad…anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!)_

**Ch.4** _Christmas Tears_

Kai blinked, a blush staining his cheeks as he regained full consciousness.  
"What are you doing here?" Kai snapped.  
"Gees, sorry I'm not the girl of your dreams," Ray stated then laughed. "Or the guy anyway."

Kai scowled at his light mockery and gazed at the clock that read seven a.m. He got up quickly and took a fast walking pace to escape the room and head for the kitchen. He needed a good, cold cup of chocolate milk which to his surprise, was waiting for him on the counter beside some cookies that were decorated with icing and a cherry on each. Yes, he occasionally allowed himself chocolate milk and those were his favourite type of cookies other than the mint chocolate ones of course. His eyes glimmered, wondering if those were really for him.

"Like you're breakfast?" Ray asked, joining him casually in the kitchen and continued to make his famous strawberry pancakes over the pan. "Would you prefer hot chocolate or tea instead?"  
"Uh, no it's fine. Is this really for me?" Kai asked unsure, taking a cookie. He was about to take a bite and remembered that he had smelled these in his dream. He stared at it for a while, lost in remembrance till Ray spoke.

"Of course it's for you. I made it especially for you, like I'm making it for the others. I made everyone's favourite," Ray explained. "Luckily for me, Tyson, Max and Kenny all love my pancakes," he said cheerfully. "Would you like some?"

"Hang on. How did you know these were my favourite?" Kai asked setting down the cookie and leaning on the counter more tired than hungry. Ray winked at him.

"It's my little secret," Ray chuckled. "Anyway, I wanted to wake you as soon as they were done. You usually don't sleep heavily so I asked you if you were hungry. I thought you were ignoring me like you do everyone else, but I guess you were just tired. Sorry for waking you. What were you dreaming about anyway?" Ray asked, flipping pancakes onto a large plate and running to each end of the kitchen without any difficulty with everything he was cooking.  
Kai's blush darkened as he realised that everything in his dream was real except for him walking into the kitchen. He thought over what had happened and remembered Ray telling him about some kind of secret before they kissed. He decided not to answer Ray's question and ask his own. "What was that secret you wanted to tell me?" Kai asked, but felt stupid when Ray replied.

"So you were awake," Ray smirked, putting down the pile of pancakes on the table. Kai was about to say that he wasn't really, but decided to be silent. Ray walked over to him with a smile and asked. "Do you love me, Kai?"

Kai paled a little and remained dumbfounded by the question. What a question to ask on Christmas morning and what's the answer? He hoped Ray was just kidding about this and quickly answered to get off the subject. "No," he said, turning away. "Uh, where are the others?" he asked quickly. "Thought they'd be up earlier than me this morning," He gulped down the lump in his throat and headed to the living room without looking back and sat in one of the couches.

"I'll go check," Ray said, heading down the hall, leaving Kai alone to have his thoughts wander again. He never even thought of having any kind of relationship. Did he really have those feelings for Ray? Hadn't those feelings died when they were taken from him in the abbey? He'd found himself in the last few months and now emotions soared through him. It just made a head-ache form. What was he feeling? He was disappointed when he hadn't found a gift from Ray and he even entered his dreams. Did it really mean love? How was he to know? Was it right to feel that way for Ray? A guy, his team mate... Suddenly he noticed that it was taking quite a while for him to return with the boys. He listened attentively, but could hear nothing from the distance. He got up and made his way down the hall. He noticed the three in the hall, poking their heads through Ray's door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, getting their attention. Tyson quickly snapped at him.

"You jerk! How could you be so mean to Ray?!" Tyson yelled making Kai back away as Max and Kenny tried to hold Tyson from doing something stupid. Kai had no idea why he was being accused on such a morning.

"What are you yelling about?" Kai asked, clueless. Tyson looked even madder at that statement.

"How could you just…" Tyson began, but Max covered his mouth and finished.

"…leave Ray's nicely prepared breakfast without so much as taking a bite?" Max said gently as Tyson blinked a few times before understanding.

Kai wasn't that clueless and knew this didn't have much to do with a meal, especially when someone covers the others mouth.

"Out of the way," he ordered, shoving them aside and about to enter the room, but Ray stepped out, eyes shaded by his long bangs and his cheeks were damp from crying.

"It's okay guys. I shouldn't be crying on Christmas," he sniffled, walking passed them and into the kitchen to finish up. After a moment they followed and gazed at Ray slowly turning some pancakes in the pan again, but with no cheerful effort. It looked like he was under a rain cloud that followed him everywhere.

"This is all your fault," Tyson mumbled to him and went to sit down at the table with the others. Great, now everything was his fault. He ruined Christmas, isn't that just typical of him. He was going to have a seat himself, but didn't feel comfortable with the lot of them angry at him. He went back down the hall and hid himself in his room, locking the door. He opened the curtains to see a beautiful fall of snowy powder and sat on the ledge to just watch it fall, hoping the day would pass faster. He knew he had hurt Ray by saying that he didn't love him when he had come out of the room. His face was hidden, but it was clear as day.

"I could have said something like; I don't know, or keeping my silence, but instead I just gave a random answer. I really am a block of ice," he whispered to himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. A tear formed in his eye and rolled down his cheek. Luckily he hadn't worn his face paint for a few weeks and so he didn't smudge blue across his face as he quickly wiped it away. He was never wanted, and he always messed up others' fun and happy times. Was he destined to remain alone? It seemed so.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn away from the window and look at Ray's sad smile. "You okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" he said instead. "I just want to tell you Ray; I didn't mean to sound harsh when I said that I didn't…" Kai explained. Ray smiled and hugged him before he could continue.

"It's okay Kai," Ray said then pulled away. "Come eat and we'll open presents after," he said cheerfully. Kai looked at him unsure, but Ray tugged him off the seat that was in front of the window and led him out the room. He decided not to argue and make this day a cheerful one. Hey! Hadn't he locked the door?

**TBC**

_(A.N: well this was kind of dramatic .How does Ray know Kai's favourites and how did he get in through a locked door? What is everyone gonna get for Christmas? Well read and review then I can get to chapter five. I promise there'll be more humour in the next chapter)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(A.N: well I'm so happy to have gotten so many reviews! Love you all! Here's another chapter for those who just love my fic! Oh and I've been having trouble with my computer…stupid viruseshugs computer)_

**CH.5** _Russian Chocolate_

Kai was led back in the kitchen where the others were pigging out on their breakfasts and Kai's cookies and chocolate milk were placed on the table for him. Ray sat down at his usual spot and took some pancakes from the middle plate and turned to him.

"Well…are you going to eat?" he asked, gesturing for him to sit. Kai complied and ate his cookies that were on the plate. He stared at Tyson devour a pancake whole and then take another before chewing or swallowing the last; this is why Kai would name him Pig.

He looked over at Max who poured on a lot of maple syrup and chocolate on his pancakes; he was definitely perfect to be Sugar.

Kai then looked at Kenny who was talking more than eating. He was begging Ray to tell him the recipe, but Ray just smiled slyly. Nerd and Kitten; Kenny had to know everything and Ray was a curious guy, but smarter than he let on. He was very modest in Kai's opinion.

Kai slapped Tyson's hand that was reaching for one of his cookies without breaking his stare on Ray.

"Ouch!" Tyson yelped in surprise more than pain.

"Those are my cookies Tyson," Kai said plainly, but in warning to not drive his patience. He noticed Ray smile and Tyson smile sheepishly.

"Just wanted to help you finish so we can go open presents," Tyson said as Kai ate his last cookie and was gulping down his chocolate milk. Kai put the empty glass and whipped away the chocolate above his lip with the back of his hand. If he were anywhere else he would have used a napkin, but who was worrying about manners in this house.

"Well then go ahead," he said getting up and they all did. Max and Tyson rushed into the living room with Kenny following close behind. Kai followed as well, but turned to see Ray cleaning up the dishes. Kai pulled the plates from the kitten setting them back down on the table and tugging Ray into the living room, enabling him to object. Kai was not about to just sit there with the insane and watch them go crazier on his own. Ray had gifts to receive as well and he wouldn't let him do any more for them this morning, especially since he had been doing things for them the entire week or maybe more for all Kai knew.

Kai made it in time to grab Tyson in mid-jump towards the tree. He held him by the back of his pyjama shirt and realized how light he was. He arched a brow and easily tossed him on the bean couch. _(A.N: I don't know if you've noticed but I love bean chairs)_ Tyson didn't complain, but joined in the laughter as he lay upside-down on the comfortable furniture.

Kai put his hands to his hips, keeping a stern, serious face. The others quieted and all sat properly. As their leader they behaved when he had something to say…most of the time anyway. "M. Di-…I mean Santa, has over done it a little…" he said covering his mistake and looking behind him at the pile that reached the middle of the tree.

"I have a question!" Tyson said raising his hand and soon they all had questions because all he could see were hands in the air. He sighed and gave Tyson permission. "Can we open presents now?"

"Be patient Tyson!" Ray hissed, nudging him and asking his own question. "Have you ever celebrated Christmas Kai?" their attention seemed to stick to him this time. Kai didn't really know what to say as they became more interested in him. It was quite creepy.

"Of course I have," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "…just not in a long time."

"So when was your last?" Max asked, being innocently curious. Kai didn't feel like talking about his past, but they assured him that he could trust them with anything. Kai thought back a little till he remembered his father's presence. _(A.N: yes I mean presence not presents.)_

"I was perhaps six years old at the time and then the abbey and my grandfather forced me to forget it," he explained, with his eyes dazed up at the ceiling in memory. He noticed their silence and looked back at them. He was a little taken aback when they all had warm smiles plastered on their faces. He could feel his cheeks starting to burn crimson and quickly turned away from them. "Alright, enough with the staring."

"Awe, does Kai need some affection?" he heard Ray say and hug his waist. And this is what happened every time he would reveal something to them; teasing affection. Max, Tyson and Kenny all came to give him a hug as well.

"We'll be here to make it a great Christmas for ya," Tyson said. "We'll open presents and get more from gramps, Hiro and even my dad."

"And Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary should be coming over from the hotel in town," Ray added.

"Don't forget Kenny's and my parents too," Max said, getting excited. Kai tried to smile at their joy, but couldn't; he knew his family wasn't able to participate and once the holidays were over he'd be going to an orphanage for at least another three years.

Till he was eighteen and had a proper job, he would have to live with people he didn't know one bit about and feel insecure again; he'd go back to being his cold self again. In his mind it was the only reason he stayed with his grandfather; he didn't want to be left alone. If that wasn't bothering him it was the fact that he despised crowds. That was just too many people for his liking. He couldn't believe he actually thought this Christmas celebration was going to be just the five of them. He sighed and sat on the couch, escaping their grasps.

"Well I put Tyson in charge of distributing the gifts," Kai declared when they just stared at him. They knew nothing of course and smiled as they were each tossed a gift to open. Kai caught a small package and it read "to Kai, from Santa," Kai smirked and opened it. He really didn't know what to expect from the head of the BBA. He guessed it would perhaps be a new beyblade attack ring or something of the sort. He now held a red, square case which he pulled out and wasn't sure if this was really for him. There was a note inside as well and quickly read it before opening the small, velvet box. Kai read:

_I managed to find this in your grandfather's possession. I knew you'd like it back and of course the rest to come._

Kai could hardly remember what he'd been confiscated of, but he'd find out soon enough. He opened the case to find a gold chain with the traditional heart locket. Kai recognised it and made sure he had his back facing the others while he inspected his treasure. He opened it and saw his mother and father on one side and a baby version of himself in their arms in the other. He knew it must have been before she'd died. He never had a chance to know about her, but his father constantly talked about beyblading and that was all he thought about. Kai attached the chain around his neck and hid it under his night shirt that he still wore for now. Luckily he was just in time because Ray was looking over his shoulder.

"You got a note?" Ray asked, raising a brow.

"Have you been a bad boy?" Tyson teased, putting a small pin on his precious cap. The pin read "champion" and Kai knew it was just typical for him.

"A note telling me I have all rights to get our champion up early for training," Kai said, pretending to read the note. He smirked when Tyson actually believed him. He was pouting and trying to hide behind the pillow he grabbed. Kai chuckled at the display till Max popped in showing his pot of honey that looked like it came right from Winnie-the-Pooh. The pot said "Pooh honey" to make this evident.

"I got my honey!" Max shrieked delightfully, hugging the pot that was about the same size as his chest. _(A.N: I couldn't resist putting in Winnie-the-Pooh in here. Me love Winnie-the-Poohsnuggles her small blanket)_

"Anyways…Santa got me a choker," Ray said with a smile, showing off his black choker he now wore.

"Are you interested in the gothic-pink style?" Kai asked.

"Well just a few things like this. I won't go too far," Ray assured. Kai smirked.

"Good, because it makes you look even more like a cat. Add a bell on that collar Kitten," Kai said just to have Ray pounce at him. Both tumbled over and wrestled playfully, exchanging a few harmless insults as the others laughed.

"I'm glad Kai has changed for this. He would have really hurt Ray if he'd been attacked like that," Kenny stated, taking out dizzy and opening her up.

"Kai wouldn't have said anything in the first place," Max said and was knocked over by the two who had rolled into him.

"Don't think I've gone soft just yet," Kai warned, pinning both boys beneath him.

"Come on guys! More presents!" Tyson said cheerfully, not wanting to start bickering with Kai. Max slipped out and joined Tyson in the hunt for their gifts while Kai ignored Ray's complaints of being a pillow. Kai had decided that he was quite comfortable on him and pretended to be interested in Max and Tyson swing through boxes for one that belonged to them.

"Kai! I want to jump in the boxes too ya know! Kai! Let me up! Kai…" Ray whined but fell silent. Kai felt a small tug on his neck and realized that his recklessness had cost him. He pulled the golden heart locket from Ray's grasp and put it back beneath his shirt before anyone else noticed. Ray didn't say anything to him as he removed himself, but didn't dare look at him. He didn't want to talk about this right now and luckily Tyson threw a box on Ray's head. The raven haired boy had been distracted and was now opening the box, not noticing that Kai had taken his distance.

Kai had to admit that that was close; he really didn't want another sappy moment to earn himself the spotlight. He picked up another package that was addressed to him and it said "from Santa" again. He rolled his eyes and still thought Tyson was a little exaggerating this whole Chris Kringle thing. Present opening and chattering went on for a good hour or so and then the doorbell rang. They all hopped happily over to the door to invite their friends and family in, except Kai of course who stayed in the living room cleaning up some of the wrapping paper that was scattered across the floor. You could barley see the floor.

Kai's P.O.V

Well as I have said about the last few hours of sanity I actually had, you will now see me from someone else's point of view since I prefer not to speak of what occurs much further from this point. All I know is that instead of anyone I expected to come in through those doors, I have a surprise. Tala and the three other boys from the Demolition Boys entered the room. The red head smiled at me, but it was more of a smirk. I can tell he's up to something. Why would he come all this way to see me? It could have been for this Christmas celebration and perhaps it was the lonely and unfamiliarity of it all that I was feeling. Could it have been that he was feeling the same since I'm sure he was in the same position as I. Unfortunately that smirk on his face didn't convince me so and I could only watch them suspiciously as they placed more gifts under the tree. I'm really getting annoyed with this entire gift-giving thing; I still haven't gotten the chance to give out my own gifts. The others didn't either, but I'm sure it's because they want to wait for a more appropriate moment. Curse them for their sentimentality! I just hope they don't intend to open them in front of everyone, I don't think I can take it.

I look over at the neat pile of gifts that are mine and I must say that they are very thoughtful because there isn't anything I would want to toss in the trash can. I got different styled gloves like; thick ones for winter, beyblade launcher attached to the other and the last were decorated with my sacred phoenix. There was much more to tell of, but there would be no point; there were assortments of candy in the jar and some more of my childhood belongings. It was funny how much you could forget about these small toys and knick-knacks.

I sense that everyone is back in the living room and chattering away, but I can still feel Tala staring at me. What is his problem? He looks like the devil with that hair and that grin, not to mention those icy eyes. He freaks me out with that genetic mutation, but I know how to keep my cool.

"What do you want Tala?" I ask silently so as he is the only one I am conversing with. He leans over a bit and sits right beside me. I don't like the close range, but he answers my question; he can be so cunning at times.

"I'm here to help you out," he says with a wink of his blue gems. I glare coldly with my crimson eyes and don't notice that he slips a gift box on my lap. How could I not feel it? Ray gave me a nudge of his elbow and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I really thought you'd be nice to everyone today Hiwatari. You could at least open it."

I look down to where my friend is staring and try my best not to glare at the proud smile Tala has on his face. I let my breath out to calm my nerves then decide to open his gift. What could it hurt right? It was quite large and heavy. I smirk at the thought of Tala getting me a weapon. It would have been so typical of him. I know a little of Tala and I know enough that he's obsessed with weapons. He can use anything and I still remembered those times when he was getting used to the gun.

I'm surprised to see that it's deep strong mint chocolate from Russia.

"Just like the good old days right Kai," Tala said with a good laugh and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, you were some clown on that stuff. Made us all forget what we all had to go through," Spencer added, laughing as well. I was sure my face was burning as I stared down at the gift.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Never mind Tyson," I covered quickly before someone could give them every detail of my life. I honestly didn't remember the things I did when so high on chocolate, but the trouble I was in gave me a good idea of it.

The next thing I know Tala has pulled me onto the couch and started babbling about how just a bit of this kind of chocolate got me to do anything. I didn't know why he was doing this to me, but I knew I had to stop him. I covered his mouth from behind and soon I was in a battle with him while Brian, Spencer and Ian had fun continuing their little story. This was the worst day of my life and soon Tala caught me off guard, he crushed his lips onto mine and kept me silent while I tried to get away. I tried not to let my eyes wander around the room since I was certain many were staring but I couldn't help notice Tyson's gaping mouth then before I closed my eyes I saw Ray with dark eyes on me and Tala. I couldn't believe how strong Tala was at the moment either and looked back up to see Ray looking away, eyes closed and shoulders hunched forward in a sort of pout. I couldn't believe it even when I could see it there; Ray was jealous, but I set it aside to get Tala back for this now that he'd pulled away for air and everyone was just staring with bright smiles at me. I growled and lifted my knee to knock him good between his legs. He let out a howl and flopped over to the floor, curled up in pain. I whipped away the saliva he'd left on my lips and glared at the crowd just inwardly mocking me with those grins.

"Tala…you okay?" I heard Bryan ask the red head and soon noticed the gaze they held.

"I can't believe you'd kiss me when you have Bryan," I said in disgust and I saw them blush darkly. Apparently this was their little secret and I was kicked in the shin from the floored Tala. It really did hurt and I bit my lip to keep from making any noise.

"So could we stop hurting each other now?" Ray asked us and we agreed. "Now let me get this straight; if I feed Kai those chocolates, he'll become really hyper?"

I fell back on the couch in exasperation. How could he? I thought I could trust Ray to keep me from so much humiliation. Speaking of which; I lost track of where the chocolates went after the little fuss. I looked around for a moment then Tala was just waving it in my face. That huge box of chocolates was waved in my face and I could smell the mint from it. At first I was glaring at him and the evil chocolates, but then I was following the box in a little desperation. I tried to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"I'll only give it to you if you really want it," He teased and now I had a decision to make; the chocolates of hell that will totally ruin my reputation and possibly embarrass me forever, or refuse the delicious chocolates I've missed so much and keep my pride, but get mocked anyway from their little story telling.

This is where I leave you. I can no longer tell you what I do next or what happens because from here on, I've become a little confused in my mind. Rei will pick up from his point of view.

Ray P.O.V

Well this was a very special Christmas with my team. I've been so busy with shopping, decorating and cooking the past few weeks that when I sit here watching our once cold captain become hypnotized by chocolates, I feel so strange. I still can't believe Tala's gay with Bryan, but I feel relieved he has no affection for Kai. You see I'll admit it now that I absolutely love him. Kai will forever be the crush of my life and this chocolate story has gotten me even more interested in him. There's so much I want to know. I want to know how to please him and I think those chocolates are my golden tickets to it. The thing is, I feel my conscience telling me this is a bad idea and yet I feel really desperate. I know Kai isn't going to be happy with me for asking the effects of his highs and wanting this upon him, but I just want one chance to get close. That's the only gift I want from him.

I look up to see Kai growl and try to swipe the chocolates away, but he fails. Tala wants him to earn it and it amuses me. Kai seems to think it over in his mind and actually says it; he admits he wants them and Tala hands them over! I couldn't believe it. Kai took the box and slipped it aside for the time being. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he was going to sneak them later just like the ones last night. I'm just full of secrets now aren't I? I know mostly everything that goes on. Don't think I'm too innocent or you'll regret it.

**TBC**

_(A.N: phew! Well that's enough payback for now. I guess we have a sneaky Ray eh people winx yes I'm Canadian maybe you can tell by the 'eh' I use every so often. Anyways I think I might be screwing up this fic. Tell me if I screwed up! This was 5 ½ pages okay, so it's hard for me who hates typing. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(A.N: What, it's been 8 months now…I'm so horrible. But enjoy it anyways. I'm off to school tomorrow. -waves-)_

**CH.6** _Incoming!_

Ray's P.O.V

Everyone is chattering away, even Kai…though he's getting pretty pissed off at the red-head who won't stop teasing. I decide to go into the kitchen and make some snacks. I like to keep myself busy when there's nothing better to do. There were so many gifts under that tree that we decided to leave them be till everyone came. This was going to be mayhem but the Christmas spirit makes it all better. No way would I keep a sulky Kai in his room, no way! I'm keeping this party happy and that's why I keep an eye on everyone.

I had to take out my hair pin to open that door lock and sneak Kai's journal a few times but it was for a good cause! I really feel guilty for doing that but I had to know. I needed to know! I have a serious obsession!

I finished making some vegetables and dip on a big platter and brought it in the living room. I set it down on the coffee table where Tyson immediately dives at it.

"You'd make a good waitress, Kon" Tala says with a grin that I don't like. He is really getting on my nerves with the perverseness but I have to keep smiling. I'm just glad Kai is able to handle the situation so well. "OW!" Tala yelped as Kai plucked a few hairs from Tala's head.

"I'll pluck you bald if you keep that up Valkov," Kai warned.

"I was just teasin', Hiwatari. I didn't know you'd be so protective by a little…" Tala replied but Kai had had enough Tala-the-tease for one day and silenced him with one pinch of the joint between the neck and shoulder.

"Kai!" both me and Bryan shout, but the stoic blader just crosses his arms and tuned us out.

"You are such an ass!" Bryan scolded and I felt like the most mature person in the world at the moment.

"Just bring him into the guest room Bryan," I tell him and he complies with a growl, picking up his boyfriend and carrying him away. I sit next to Kai and before I can say anything he starts glaring at me.

"Ray just drop the saint act will you? Sit down, enjoy the time you have right now. No serving foods, no opening the doors, just leave it," Kai told me and I just stared in surprise.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," I replied crossing my arms as well. "I'm responsible till the adults get here…"

"No, I'm responsible. I'm the captain and I don't do shit around here," Kai argued.

"Then do something!" I said, trying to contain a smile as he was holding a look of frustration.

"Like what? You're the 'waitress' not me," Kai growled.

"Then let me do my job," I say, feeling awkward about agreeing to terms that I'm a waitress, especially when it is a female term. Why am I always made fun of?

"All I want Ray is for you to take a break. You've been at it all month. You can stop now," Kai explained. I smile kindly at what he was getting at.

"Yeah but it's not over yet," I remind him, and before he can reply, the doorbell rings. I jump off the couch and scurry to the door, leaving Kai to grab air. I hear him groan as he follows me to the door. I open the door and grin at my friends, the WhiteTigers.

"Merry Christmas Ray!" They chant.

"Merry Christmas," I say in return, letting them come in.

"Oh Ray, it's so beautiful outside. It makes it seem so magical on Christmas day," Mariah said, hugging me.

"I totally agree. Hope you guys didn't have trouble getting here."

"Not at all. I can always remember the way and the snow is very light…" Lee assured with Gary continuing.

"They looked like big rice cakes."

We laughed as my friends removed their coats and boots.

"As usual, Gary is always thinking about food," the lion said, glaring lightly at his big friend.

"Well good. I made the whole dinner and I hope everyone likes it," I said, clapping my hands together as they praise my cooking skills before even tasting my Christmas dinner.

Everyone gets settled in the living room, setting down more gifts beside the tree. _(No, there isn't any room left under the tree)_

I'm pleased to see everyone is content, but notice someone is missing; So much for keeping my eye on everyone. It wasn't hard for me to realise who, but when I was about to search, the doorbell rang again. I was nearest so I answered and saw Kenny's parents smiling at me. I greeted them and once they were settling to watch the 'children', I went searching. I was just about to enter Kai's room when the doorbell rang again. I dashed back to the door, only to find Kenny's parent's opening it for me. Tyson's grandfather entered with Hiro and Tyson's father.

"Yo my homies!" Grandpa Granger said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Tyson's dad greeted in his deep voice that suited his large stature.

"Hope we didn't miss anything," Hiro said as they all got out of their coats and boots.

"Not too much," Kenny's mom laughed.

"Hey, where's Tyson. I was sure he would have been thrilled to see us," Tyson's father said in wonder as he looked around. I looked too, seeing he wasn't there either.

"I'll go look for him, Kai's run off too," I said and headed back down the hall to Kai's room. The door isn't locked, but I open it slowly anyways. I peek inside and my jaw drops to the floor, my eyes burning from being so widely open to this sight. There, on the bed is not only Kai, but Tyson as well. Kai is well lounged in Tyson's lap while gazing dreamily up at Tyson who is admiring MY Kai while feeding him those minty treats. The look in Kai's eyes tells me he's too out of it to really care, but hell I cared! When I found out about those chocolates, I didn't realize that I had competition in the room! Damn that Tyson! Kai will be mine!

I watch in silence as Tyson keeps feeding him then logic hits me. If I take the box then I'm in control. Kai will follow me everywhere as long as I have it.

I push away from the door, getting a little innocent distance. "Tyson, your dads here!" I call, as if I didn't know he were there. I hear him move around and take a few paces down more. He comes out the room and I turn to him. "There you are. I'm surprised you didn't hear him come in," I say sweetly. Tyson smiles back and races to greet his family while I sneak into that room. Kai is still lounged there, stuffing his face and not giving a damn about who came in here. He was all mine now as I took the box from his grasp. He sat up and licked his lips seductively, gazing at the box I now held. Yup, he was long gone now. Tala was right, this stuff really got Kai high; his pale cheeks were a little flushed and his eyes glazed over. The features reminded me of Max', sugar highs that are now controlled by our hidden stashes, but he was sure to be hyper as well today.

I looked down at the large box and saw the box was already half eaten. Wow, even for a sugar freak…that's not healthy…I thought. Then suddenly I feel Kai was pressed up against me and nipping at my jawbone. I blushed darkly, not expecting such an approach from him. He goes down to my neck, doing the same nipping, but they get slopping as he gets to my collarbone. Why the hell aren't I doing anything? Well firstly, the most beautiful boy in the world is seducing me and secondly, he's groping my behind…fondly…arousingly…and I'm not sure arousingly is a word, but it is now.

I purr at the feeling of his kneading hands and intoxicating mouth, not noticing when his lips slipped away to peck a chocolate from the box and munch on it before going back to what he was doing. It's only when Tyson's voice calls for me that my senses come back to me, stiffening my melting body. I pull away from Kai and close the top part of my shirt that Kai had managed to open.

"Hey Ray, Kai! Mr. Dickenson is coming later, but Max' parents just called to say they'll be a little late for dinner," Tyson said, coming into the room. "Also, Tala woke up…"

"O-okay…" I reply, still making sure Kai was behaved while Tyson was watching. I knew I should go join the party and that's exactly what Tyson wanted, but in a way…I didn't want Kai to embarrass himself in front of everyone. So I left, leaving Tyson there without question; someone had to watch him…until the chocolates ran out and Kai made it evident that he wanted more…dear God, let his wrath on us be merciful.

I enter the living room and slump my shoulders at the scene I knew would turn into something out of order. Max was in his honey pot, Kenny and Lee were watching something on his laptop, apparently Kenny was trying to teach his friend about the wonders of the internet, Tala seemed to be flirting with Mariah who just gave her smart remarks in return. Bryan watched along with Kevin and Gary was in the food. _(Gee, no surprise there)_ Spencer and Ian were talking away in Russian, but I had that feeling that they knew about the chocolate.

I search for the adults and find them in the next room, chatting over some hot chocolate and coffee. It looks like they're not going to say anything about the activities in the next room unless that sugar from the honey got to Max, and Mariah starts a fight, add Bryan and Kevin sparring at each other then Kai coming in…it was going to be a disaster…Didn't I say it was going to be mayhem earlier…?

The telephone rang and I picked it up, trying to hear over the chatter in the background; It was Max' dad.

"Turns out she got here just on time. We're heading over," he said and I hung up, looking in the mirror to see my neck was a little brown. I whipped the mark to see the chocolate on my fingertips. I gave it a lick and sucked them clean. This stuff wasn't too bad. Suddenly the phone rings again and I hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Merry Christmas Ray, could you open the door?" I heard this person say. I stutter an Okay and open the door that I now notice was ringing for the past few minutes. I'm surprised to see the Majestics in front of me.

"Nice to see you too," Enrique piped up at the stupid gaze I had. I shook myself off, welcoming them in even if I wasn't quite sure about how to handle the situation anymore. I follow them in, seeing everyone happy to see them.

"How come you came all the way without telling us?" I ask. "I'm going to need more food," They laugh and pull out gift wine bottles. I'm not old enough to drink and I know they aren't. _(O.o)_ Then when I think things can't get any weirder, I know Kai ran out of chocolate. Kai comes running in the room and tackling Johnny to the ground. Greeeeat…

**TBC**

_(A.N: Ah! The fun! Hope you review for the next chapter)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** _Mount. Bishie_

Kai was straddling Johnny's waist on the floor, bouncing innocently while Johnny's face burned a Scottish red.

"Bishie, bishie, bishie!" Kai squealed happily.

"Get off me!" Johnny hollered, embarrassed and confused. He shoved Kai off and stood, but not managing to stay far enough from the energetic Kai. Kai gripped the front of his vest and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. The red-head struggled, "What is wrong with you?!" The creature resembling Kai Hiwatari was freaking him out.

"Oh, Johnny, you're such an adorable bishie…" Kai said cutely, "but you yell too much. Be sweet and cuddle me!" Kai was pouting like the most adorable child I ever saw. He held on to the teen who actually started to cool off. I was surprised to see such a reaction from the hothead. He was still blushing, but it was a soft pink on his cheeks and no more. It really makes me wonder if he didn't have a thing for Kai deep down.

"Someone explain…" Oliver piped up, eye twitching as Enrique ogled the strange mutation that was the adorable Johnny-taming Kai.

"Yes, what did happen to your dear captain? I do recall him being more cold shouldered than affectionate," Robert said in his well mannered English.

"Here's the jip; Kai gets high on chocolate mints so for the heck of it, Tala brought this huge box over and now he's like this," Tyson explained. I turned a glare towards the boy who just entered the room.

"And you fed them to him," I accused.

"What?!" Tyson looked surprised that I knew.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you, I just didn't say anything since your dad came along," I said without thinking, my human selfishness wanting to rid of the competition.

"Wha…" Tyson gaped in utter shock which told the others that my words were true.

"Well, well. Rivals become a couple. Why am I not surprised?" Tala smirked. Tyson stuttered some more, his face turning red as everyone stared at him in amusement or shock.

"You naughty boy, trying to drug Kai with chocolates," Max laughed, tapping his nose, obviously already sugar high from the honey.

"You're gay?!" Kenny gapped, flustered on the subject.

"If it weren't for the chocolate, I'm certain that wouldn't work out…" Johnny said.

"You two would be even worse," Enrique laughed. "You're both so hot up there that you'd be arguing the whole time!"

"I wasn't implying that!" Johnny fumed. "What I meant was their attitude; Tyson's an overconfident idiot while Kai's an overconfident jerk!" Tyson was silent, about ready to cry which made me feel bad.

"You're all just jealous we have a closer relationship," Kai intruded, escaping Johnny to snuggle Tyson. Tyson cuddled in Kai's strong arms. "Don't look at me like that; you being evil to both me and Ty-kun!" Kai pouted angrily at Johnny and I only managed to see the Scott's face a moment before he turned away since I was busy glaring angrily at 'Ty-kun'.

"Well then I'll be joining the parents," Robert informed, trying to escape the fate of insanity that rested in this room.

"No, no bishie," Kai said, wrapping an arm around the German's waist, pulling him in with Tyson.

"What is this 'bishie'? And I am not to be touched," he said, removing the arm.

"A 'bishie' is short for 'bishounen' which in Japanese means 'beautiful boy'," Kenny informed randomly.

"Why am I referred to as beautiful?" Robert asked fearing the answer.

"Because…you're a bishie!" Kai said imitating my adorable kitten look that Mariah used sometimes.

In any case, the look worked by the light blush on his cheeks. Enrique got in between now and grabbed both Kai's hands in his own.

"I'm a bishie too, right?" he pleaded more than asked. Kai was quick to decide, throwing in a beautiful smile. _(Creepy I know)_

"Of course you're a bishie!" he nuzzled Enrique, nose to nose then turned to Oliver. "You too! You're a bishie!"

Before Oliver could thank him he was shoved onto Enrique and tumbled to the floor, dragging Robert with him as he grabbed at anything he could to stay up.

"And you're a bishie! And you're a bishie!" Kai squealed, entering hyperactive mode as he tossed Max and Lee in the pile. He did the same to almost everyone in the room, creating Mount. Bishie. Mariah, Tyson and I were left standing, watching in shock as Kai danced and sang around the pile.

"Bishie! Bishies! How I love my bishies! Bishies! Bishies! I adore them all!" he chanted.

"What about me?" Tyson interrupted Kai calmed to think then tossed him in.

"Bishie!" Kai declared. My eye twitched as Kai continued his merry song around the pile.

"I feel left out now," I sighed. "Don't I belong in the pile?" I asked politely, while that self over confidence surged. I have my own fanclub of giddy girls, I'm attractive to most, I can cook, I'm understanding and did I mention I was more attractive than some in that so called Mount. Bishie? Yes I'm confident of being a bishie, but bishie enough for Kai?

Kai came up to me as serious as he could be. He looked ready to give one of those smart remarks that smashed people's faces into the ground and I felt my confidence slipping. His retort came out as cold as ever, short and simple.

"No," he said, bristling.

"Bu-b…" was all I could stutter, hurt deep down. He was telling me I wasn't beautiful!

"Ouch…" I heard someone whisper.

"And why not?" I ask, almost whimpering. "That's not fair…"

"Don't be jealous Ray…" Lee grunted from under the many people.

"He's being crushed and I don't count since I'm a girl!" Mariah pointed out, trying to get logic in my head, but it was too late, I was pouting. I wanted to be squished! I didn't care if she was left out! I wanted Kai to think I was beautiful! How gay is that?! I glared at him, unfortunately not very effective with a pout.

"Don't worry…" Kai said. I inwardly growled, how can I not? "You're still loved," At that, I just wanted to escape this torture, but his arms wrapped around me. Torture in exchange for his comforting hug felt reasonable to me. He took my chin and pecked my lips. "Because you're my koi."

**TBC**

_(A.N: short chapter but I had to get it up for you guys since it's so hard to get any good fics in when there's school! Not too many updates either! So here's my tribute for breaks between studies XD. This is also to wish you guys a happy Thanks-Giving! REVIEW!)_

_(Oh and here's an extra treat! Next time: The All-Stars appear with Max' parents but it looks like Michael is quite the charmer, keeping Kai to himself.)_


	8. Chapter 8

_(A.N: Here I am again, feeling all better with inspiration. I updated last year and I'll do it again now XD Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse other than having other things on my mind and having completely forgotten this fic. Hoping my skills as a writer have improved. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 8** _Inside-out_

Ray's P.O.V

"Kai…" I gasped, pushing away. My head spun till it landed on logic; Kai didn't really think of me that way, it was the chocolate doing this. The realisation broke me.

"What's wrong koibito? Don't you return my love?" he asked me, his face stern with worry on the subject. I couldn't reply; this is what I wanted, but even so, I knew I had screwed myself. There was that uncertain feeling that Kai would not love me afterwards, after this Christmas celebration, after the drug effect. I had to ask Tala; he's Kai's best friend after-all. He'd know if Kai really had a thing for me.

"What is this 'koi' and 'koibito'?" Robert grunted from under Gary. "Fish?"

"'Koi' is short for 'love' or 'lover'. 'Koibito' is a deeper meaning to 'lover'," Kenny replied, holding Dizzy at arms length from being crushed.

My face complexion darkened. I felt like kicking the genius for translation, now everyone was staring.

"Okay back up. You two are already lovers?" Tala gasped. "And I thought I had to get you two together," the red-head Russian was giving a pout now, his own lover groaning. Before I could protest, Mariah did.

"You two can't be lovers! Ray, you promised yourself to me…" She looked quite sad as the room suddenly glared at me. I felt bad as it was since she was speaking the truth. I gave my word when we were in the Asian tournament. What the hell can I say now? Kai might not actually be my lover or even actually love me, but I do him. Mariah loves me, but I've lost that affection for her after a certain time. Oh my god! It's a sort of love triangle! How could I have let this happen?

I suddenly snapped out of my panic when I noticed the crowd looking a little freaked.

"Stop that!" It's true okay! Me 'n' Mariah thought of being together! If you haven't noticed, Kai's loopy right now! We aren't lovers!" I said, but the bishie pile looked even more freaked out. I noticed a finger pointing behind me and I realised that I hadn't been paying attention to what Kai was up to. Judging by them, he must have been rather angry at my declaration. Mariah slipped behind the pile and I was left alone to feel Kai's wrath. Why did I have to say it?

I turned my head slightly, but turned away fast; Kai's crimson eyes blazed angrily at the back of my head, only a foot away.

"Ray-chan…" he said in his sweet voice, trying to convince me that he wasn't as mad as he looked. I would have been smart to keep from eye contact, but his fingers were sneaking up my sides. I was wearing a T-shirt that day so it left Kai an opening to slip his hands under it and give me goose bumps with his strong hands touching my skin. I was caught now, my eyes locked with his as he lay his head on my shoulder. Those hands were still tantalising over my skin. The sensation was also aimed at my neck; that spot below my ear, sending signals to my loins.

"So my Sweet, you've cheated me already," Kai purred, pushing away my hair from my neck. He kissed it once, the second time he bit down a little lower. I yelped and escaped his grasp, holding my neck from the sting.

"Kai!" I yelled at the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now you're mine," Kai said, pleased with the mark that would be left there. I couldn't manage to say anything as he kept a playful grin upon his face. There was silence. I was stunned by his words, blushing as he kept smiling mischievously.

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing me to leap out of Kai's grasp. The bishie pile split, dusting themselves off in order to look in descent for the new arrivals. I opened the door and welcomed Max' mother and father.

"Merry Christmas Ray!" Judy smiled, entering with bags of gifts, mostly held by Mr. Tate. I mentally groaned while a smiled calmly.

"Welcome!" Kai cheered, clutching my waist and letting his chin rest on my shoulder. He smiled cheerfully and brought frightened looks upon their faces.

"Kai… well," Judy sighed, resting her mitted hand on her chest as if distressing. "I didn't realise you were old enough to drink. I have to say, I'm quite pleased you're a happy drunk."

"I was ready to protest, but Kai laughed.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just full of sweet holiday spirit!" He giggled. What a horrible pun, I thought.

"I don't know Judy, he seems high to me," Michael snorted, coming in behind them with Emily, Eddy and Steve. "So who drugged him?"

I reddened at the mention of this; a stupid thing to do, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh Ray. Being a naughty kitty I see," Eddy grinned, waving his finger at me and doing that tisking sound with his tongue. I hated that beyond compare, especially the kitty comment which caused me to let an excuse escape my lips.

"Tala brought them and Tyson fed him! I have nothing to do with this!"

"I didn't know Tala was that sneaky," Steve chuckled, still referring the sweets to drugs.

"Why thank you," Tala smirked from behind me and Kai.

"Uh… I'll explain later," I said, getting them all inside.

"Is that Judy?" Came the cheerful voice of Kenny's mom. She came into the living room and welcomed them in. Everyone seemed to pop into the room.

"Well then I'm sure we can settle down to opening gifts now!" she exclaimed, seeming to host this party well. "Everyone grab a seat anywhere!"

With that everyone squeezed on the floor and sofas, the bean chair already taken by Max beside his mother. I also noticed that Kai was no longer attached to me. Eddy, Lee and Mariah were nearest me, the adults were the closest to the tree so they could hand out the presents, Tala and Bryan were taking an entire couch to their lovely selves and everyone else was in a deformed circle in the large room that seemed so much smaller with 30 people in it. I noticed Tyson was pouting on one of the couches and he was fixed across the room to me… no, above me. I turned to those on the couch behind me and I was shocked to see Kai sitting on Michael's lap. The American looked pleased while Kai was enjoying his head treatment and secure arm around his waist.

"Now then! Here's one for Robert, Oliver, Tyson…" Judy said as she gave them each a gift to open. The Majestics looked surprised, but I wasn't paying much attention. Kai seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly. Michael was massaging Kai's scalp while still holding his waist and no one else seemed to mind or notice.

More gifts were handed out and I had to take my eyes off Kai. It was my gifts to everyone that were being given. Max and Tyson were quite pleased with their bitbeast plushies I made. It was a shame I didn't get to complete the Dranzer plushie. I did manage to get all the other plushies for the WhiteTigers done though. They were pretty accurate I must say.

"Oh thank you Ray!" Mariah squealed, hugging me tightly. I smiled and turned to Kai as he was given his. Michael released him from his hold so he could open his present. Kai took his gift from the offering hand and grew serious again… like when he told me I was a bishie earlier.

"You got me a gift Ray?" he asked, looking surprised at the package he held.

"Of course I got you a gift. Why would I leave you out?" I replied. He gave me a shy smile that only he could give in the state he was in.

"Open it!" Max cheered, hoping to get to more gifts. Kai complied, and what he took out of the box was not a plushie as everyone had thought but another small box that was as wide as a glasses case. He opened it and his ruby eyes widened. They glittered at the treasure inside that small box and looked at me, seeming at loss for words.

"What is it Kai?" Tyson asked, unable to see from where they sat. Kai turned the box towards them so they could all see the wide variety of earrings. Most of them were ruby and a few were simply spikes and skulls. There were ten different ones in that small case and Kai looked about ready to cry.

"Why earrings? He doesn't wear any," Tyson commented.

"His left ear is pierced and he wears an earring sometimes," I retorted, also trying not to give away the fact that I got that bit of information from his journal.

"Ray…" I heard a whimper. I turned to face Kai only to see him holding the box to his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks. I didn't want him to cry! Really I didn't! But seeing Kai actually show such powerful emotions brought me joy. I stood and took Kai in my arms. He hugged me tightly in return and he ended up sitting with me on the floor. I didn't dare look up at Michael- no wait, yes I would. I craned my head around and stuck my tongue out at the sour face. He snarled in return, but I ignored him.

Everyone continued passing around gifts while I helped Kai choose an earring to wear and also wipe away his tear stained face. I was certainly glad he hadn't been wearing that face paint for the last few weeks.

Once cleaned, he looked so much younger, as if the flow of tears loosened the pressure inside him. It could be the effects of the sugar, but sugar didn't make your cheeks smoothly round within a few hours. He lost a bit of his grim exterior, but it made him so much cuter now which evened it out in my opinion. He looked up at me, ruby eyes sparkling, no longer holding the fierce crimson they usually did; they were nearly pink. His flawless porcelain skin rippled a little as he smiled softly at me with that one pretty gem on his ear.

"Kai…" I began, feeling that Kai was calm enough to answer some of my questions. "Would you tell me what this is?" I pressed my fingers on the locket beneath his shirt.

"It's… my parents… and me…" he replied, eyes averted as he took it out. He opened it and inside I could see the picture. I now saw that Kai didn't resemble his father as much as he did his mother. The picture was a classical white and black so I couldn't tell specifically what color of eyes and hair she had, but I was certain they must have been close to Kai's.

"It's really beautiful. Where are your parents? I've only ever seen your grandfather and he's in prison no?" I told him as he placed the locket back under his shirt before anyone noticed it. He shrugged his shoulders in response. "You don't know?" I said, uncertain by the vague answer. His face was stern again, but it just didn't look very fierce at the moment.

"It doesn't matter, but I don't want to lose the only proof I ever had a family at all."

"So who supports you? You must have some other family."

"My family is rich so I have money in my account to live on. I work and take care of myself… but…"

"But what?" I asked, getting worried.

"I'm under age… by law I can't live alone and the butler who was caring for me has passed away. I'm allowed to stay here for the holidays then… I have to be sent away…"

"Sent away? Where?"

"An orphanage or a foster home… I don't want to go Ray…" Kai started to sob like a small child. I hugged him again, wondering how in the world I could help the situation. In this state Kai seemed completely inside-out. He was spilling everything to me, then I realised that everyone was listening to us now, that last bit worrying everyone.

"You never told us that!" Tala cried, upset about this little factor. "You were just going to leave us?"

"I love you… so I didn't tell you," Kai replied, getting a hold of himself. Tala's expression softened.

"You're such a selfish jerk Kai; always keeping your problems to yourself. Thinking you can accomplish anything by your own means. Were you planning to just give up and go to an orphanage or did you actually come up with a plan to avoid being supported by anyone at all?" Tala went on. I disapproved the insults, but I understood what the Russian was getting at.

"I… actually found a loophole in the papers. I can either find a family to support me or… I can use a fake name for my guardian," Kai replied, giving a sad smile. I was sort of proud of his businessman skills, but I was also, like Tala, upset.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Dickenson to adopt you?" Tyson suggested. I knew the answer to this.

"I don't want to be a burden…" Kai replied. I knew that Mr. Dickenson must already know about Kai's situation; the old guy knew everything, especially about his world champion team. He was coming for dinner anyway so I'd discuss it with him then.

I suddenly remembered dinner. I gasped and jumped to my feet. I hadn't made dinner yet and it was already four in the after-noon. I hadn't even made extra snacks. There were so many people now; more than I expected. How was I going to make a huge dinner? I'd have blamed Kai's cuteness, but that's just wrong.

"What's up Ray?" Lee asked, having been shoved as I tried to get up and through people.

"I almost forgot to prepare dinner!" I said rushing into the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand," Oliver offered. He came in elegantly through the mass of people and waited for me to go over what I intended to make. In my own panic I'd forgotten that I had the best chef in Paris for Christmas dinner. I gladly accepted his help. So together we got busy in the Kitchen. Unfortunately, that left Kai unattended by me. Judging by the unrecognisable squeal, Kai was still rather high and getting worse. God, I hoped they were giving him any more sugar or mints.

"Ray!" Maxie came in the kitchen as Oliver was showing me an assortment of spices to put on the turkey. I looked up at him. "Kai's stolen my candy cane. Make him give it back!"

"Just get another one from the tree," I told him, getting annoyed at this childish behaviour.

"But they're all gone!" he whined. "He ate them all!"

"He can't have. Where are the adults?"

"They went carolling until dinner time," the blond explained more calmly. I groaned, annoyed that I was once again to play the mother role; not only of four children but 20…

"Alright… tell Kai to come in here," Ray instructed. Max peeked into the living room and looked back at me.

"Ehhh…." Was all he could tell me. My brow twitched and I went instead. It was complete mayhem in there. Everyone was doing random things and it was a mess. The couch was littered with food and gift wrapping. It was the same for the floor and Kai running around giving everyone a kiss with mistletoe in his hands.

All the months stress was pushing down on my shoulders, the extra people making it all the more frustrating and I was going to kill the next person who spoke to me.

**TBC**

_(A.N: OMG! You just know I'm gonna let Ray snap at the people. I think I have to at this point. Look at the mess! And there's still presents under the tree! OMG! I just got another UBBER idea! I think it's time Santa dropped in! REVIEW!!! The next chapter is at stake!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_(A.N: Hey again! That was a fast update wasn't it? BE HAPPY! I was sick today, but I managed to type this up anyways. FEEL PRIVILEGED! Enjoy more insanity that is My Chocolate Mints)_

**Chapter 9** _Adopted_

"Hey Ray! Where did you put the vodka?" Tala asked casually as he entered the kitchen. I turned sharply at him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTTING THE VODKA! YOU'RE UNDERAGE AND THIS PARTY IS HIGH ENOUGH! IF ANYONE WANTS THE ALCOHOL, IT'S ME! SO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND WAIT FOR DINNER!" I roared. The wide eyed Russian slowly backed away in the living room. Oliver said nothing. I returned to cutting up vegetables for the salad, knife hitting the cutting board loudly. I calmed down a bit as I did what I needed to get done for dinner.

"RAY! RAY! SANTA CLAUS! SANTA CLAUS!" Kai yelled at the top of his lungs and pointed out the window excitedly. Of course I couldn't snap at him to shut-up, but I was curious as to what Kai was really pointing at. I looked out into the snowy yard and saw a jolly fat man in red walking towards the front door with a sac over his shoulder. I smiled, I hadn't expected for Mr. Dickenson to actually dress up to come over. Now everyone was over my shoulder, taking a good look at the new guest… which brought my frustration back. The room was still a mess and I had three bouncy children freaking over Santa's appearance.

"Okay! I want everyone's attention! Santa will not enter this dojo if this dojo doesn't get cleaned up! Everyone is to put away their belongings in their respective rooms and for our guests, put them in the guest's room at the end of the hall. All the paper and trash it to be picked up! Okay?" I demanded going to the door.

"Hurry!" Kai cried, gathering his things and racing into his bedroom. Everyone followed suit playfully. I smiled and opened the door to Santa.

"Hohoho! Merry Christmas Ray. Taking care of the home as usual I see. May I suggest giving the young ones some milk; it might help them calm their sugar rush," he said in a big cheery voice. It didn't sound at all like Mr. Dickenson so I assumed that our head of the BBA decided to hire someone.

"I see you heard that. Forgive me and come in," I greeted, letting the jolly man in. I was glad to see that with all the people, they instantly cleaned the place. "Why don't you have a seat," I offered as he took off his boots and placed his coat on a hook. I knew the others were going to race back in sometime soon.

"Hoho! I'll take care of the others. Go finish up in the kitchen," he instructed with a strong pat on my shoulder. I smiled and joined Oliver back in the kitchen. As I put the turkey in the oven I thought about the Saint in the living room; he'd known exactly what I was doing and my name. I had to hand it to Mr. Dickenson hiring only the best.

As Oliver and I finished preparations, we could hear our three believers telling Santa what they wanted and thanking him for what they already received. I peeked in.

"Do your elves get paid?" Tyson asked.

"Hoho! The joy of children is their pay. They're celebrating back at home as we speak," the jolly man informed.

"That's cheap."

"It doesn't matter if they get money Tyson," Santa told him with a little poke to his nose. "They know how to make anything they could ever want and that is why they share them with you."

"Oh…"

"So they make anything hun? How come I didn't get what I wanted?" Tala questioned. (Someone smack his smart mouth.)

"As a saint, I do not allow weapons to be made in my shop," he replied then gave Tala serious look. "You were also on my naughty list." Tala's cheeks tinged as Bryan fully agreed. (Thanks.)

"So that's why you got me those cuffs," Bryan laughed, referring to the fluffy handcuffs he'd opened earlier. Santa and the others laughed, the red-head crossing his arms over his chest and pouted angrily.

"Now, now Tala, you know why you're on the naughty list. There were numerous occasions where you hurt Bryan and not once did you apologise to him. You should appreciate your lover's open arms a little more."

It was silent as Tala grew teary eyed. "I didn't? I never said I was sorry?" He looked at Bryan who scratched his head and gave him a sad smile in return.

"Better make up for it." Kai smiled and nudging the wolf up to the falcon. Tala was blushing more now in embarrassment as he looked up in Bryan's face who was also blushing a little.

"I'm sorry Bry-chan. I never thought I was hurting you… that badly. You never said anything and…" Tala said, a small sweat-drop on his head. "I love you." Bryan smiled and I could tell he felt relieved because he took Tala in his arms with a wide grin upon his face. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered them. It was so sweet to see Bryan holding Tala who usually had the better attitude.

"Was anyone else naughty?" Max asked.

"Let's see… you've all been a little naughty this year… but not enough to be on my naughty list," Santa assured. "I think one who has been trying as hard as he can to be good is Kai." He looked at Kai who sat cross-legged in front of him with that last candy cane in his mouth. Said boy looked up with big innocent eyes. I smiled as Santa put his large hand on Kai's slate hair.

"You've learned a great deal about friendship this year and I think you've also taken them as the family you've never had. That's why…" Santa reached into his red shirt pocket and drew out a folded paper.

"You're going to take me in as an elf… but I can't even wrap presents!" Kai whined. I covered my mouth to muffle a laugh as Max and Tyson held on to their team captain.

"No, no Kai, you belong here, that's why I'm…" The Kringle began.

"He can't work for you here! He doesn't have magical powers!" Tyson protested, waving his arms franticly.

"Are you gonna give him magical powers?!" Max gasped, eyes shining brightly. Santa laughed in his jolly voice.

"HOHOHOHOHO! No, no boys. Let me read this," he said, referring to the paper he held. He unfolded it and placed his small spectacles on his nose.

_"To Kai Hiwatari, On account of your guardianship, Mr Stanley Dickenson has taken the responsibility of being your legal guardian._

_You are to be sheltered under the BBA Headquarters in room 216 by January 1._

_You are to continue your education at your current school and move on to the selected University of your choice in the next semester. Good luck in your new home._

_Signed,_

_The Administration."_

Santa folded the paper and gave it to Kai. He took it in disbelief.

"So Kai, I hope you see that your friends wish you all the best and would like you to stay by them." Kai nodded and hugged the man. Santa smiled through his big beard and patted Kai's back. I was so happy for him at that moment that I barely heard the man address me.

"I heard you have to return to China Ray, but I also have a letter here for you. I'll just skip to the point though. Mr. Dickenson will also be your adopted father. He invites you to live Kai and keep him company."

My heart jumped in my chest. I held my shirt and couldn't speak a word. I didn't need to be adopted even if I had no parents. The village elders cared for us, as in the WhiteTigers and I, and I never needed an actual guardian even if I was underage. Knowing I could actually stay here officially, get a better education, stay with my team and be like Kai's brother gave me a wonderful beam of hope.

"So kitty and me get to live together. Does that mean we're getting married?" Kai asked sweetly as I took the letter from Santa Claus. I blushed then laughed along with the others.

"We don't have to be married to live with each other," I said, not denying the fact that I loved the way he was so fond of me.

"But I want to marry you…" Kai went on, standing up and taking my hand. "Then have my wicked way with you kitty." That last part was a whisper, but one of my eyes twitched. He looked so seriously lustful that it scared me for a moment that he could actually know what he was saying, but that idea left me as he giggled and kissed my cheek. "I love you my koi."

"Seriously, you should give him some milk," Santa reminded. I laughed and thought I'd better finish dinner. Santa stood.

"Well I'd better be on my way."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" I offered,

"Mrs. Claus should have my dinner ready for me by now, but thanks for the offer Ray. Leave me some of your cookies next time." He took his big bag and took something from it. He had a handful of kittens; five to be exact. "A last gift to each team..."

We received a black and white kitten, the WhiteTigers got a grey tabby cat, the All-Stars got a black cat, the Majestics got a white Persian kitten, and the demolition boys got a fuzzy white kitten with a lot of colourful patches. Kai loved ours and wanted to call her Yin since she was white and black like a yin and yang symbol. We agreed on it and also that Kai and I should keep her since neither Tyson, Kenny or Max could care for her. This way, they could all visit Yin when they came to use the beydishes.

The WhiteTigers hoped that Tiger wouldn't get lost where they lived and could defend himself well. The All-Stars thought it would be funny to have Lucky running around the lab back in the USA. The Majestics didn't want a cat; Oliver thought of his precious art pieces being destroyed, Enrique claimed too busy (flirting with girls I suppose), Robert disliked the idea of finding Puffs in one of his castle traps, and Johnny just didn't have an excuse. Unfortunately for his pride, Puffs liked him best and clinged to him or stayed right at his feet. The DemolitionBoys never had a pet of their own and decided that it would bring much joy to the orphanage in Moscow since the arrest of Voltaire. It was too bad Kai couldn't go there, but Kai could easily be given bad reencounters that didn't need to be. Tala knew he was better off with Mr. Dickenson, I knew it as well.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Santa said. "HOHOHO!" With that, he left out the front door. Kai went to the window and waved, as did the rest.

I gave a little sigh of content and returned to the kitchen where things were just about ready. Since we were going to be a very large group, I decided that we should eat in the large kendo room. It would seem I had to start giving orders again. I went back in the living room after making sure everything was ready.

"Alright everyone, supper is almost ready so I need a few helping hands to set up the tables together in the kendo room, place the cushions, set the tables and bring in the food."

"WhiteTigers and DemolitionBoys, get the tables please," Kai said, showing where the tables were. The teams complied and it gave me a good idea to use the teams for each task.

"Alright then, could the All-Stars set down the table clothe and cushions? They're all in the closet there."

"Yes sir, sergeant Kon," Micheal chuckled. They went to it and I turned to the Majestics, ignoring the American. "When they're done, I'll need you guys to set the utensils and dishes, but for now, can you put the cats in one room so they don't ruin anything?" I didn't wait for a reply. I went back to getting supper ready, placing everything in bowls, platters and saucers. The smell was making me hungry, but not as much as the sight. All the food looked delicious since it was decorated with spices herbs, sauces and creams. I didn't know how much it would feed with 30 people; I could probably devour it all to myself. (Although I would probably get a serious tummy-ache)

"Here come the adults!" Kai announced once again at the window. I had to admit, Kai was much more active when on sugar and mints. It was nice to have him so cheerful and participating in what we were doing at 100 percent.

I came in and stood beside him as everyone was heading towards the front door. I turned back to the kitchen, thinking I should get the kettle going for them, but Kai caught my hand, probably already knowing I was being a maid again.

"Kitty…" he said. I turned to him in question and was kissed fully on the lips. He pulled away and smirked at me with herbs twirling between his fingers. "Mistletoe…" With that, he gave me another searing kiss with his hands laced in my hair so I couldn't pull away. I gave in to him and wrapped my arms around him. I responded and Kai was encouraged by this. He then literally tripped me so I fell on the couch with him on top where he continued his assault on my lips.

_(A.N: Yes! Make-out time! Isn't this great?! Kai has a home and friends (plus a kitten), plenty of kisses for Ray, a serious chocolate mint addiction and the adults are just gonna let Ray relax for a bit while supper gets set up. What a great Christmas! Everyone's gonna share a delicious meal and soon the day will be over along with Kai's high… but what will be Kai's reaction when he wakes up to what has transpired? Onoz! Read and Review!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_(A.N: OMG! I think I'm going to make this fic a 12 chapter story. I'm hoping to finish it for this Christmas, but you never know, you guys might have to wait another 3 years... don't kill me XD But at the rate things are going right now, I'm sure I'll be able to get it done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the smut... I mean, fluff... who said that?)_

**Chapter 10** _Control_

Kissing me senseless, I struggled to get to the door for the adults, but Kai would have none of it. He pinned me down with extra strength I wish I had, and continued to ravish my lips with kisses and bites. He held me a little lower than my shoulders and his legs either side of my waist so when I tried to buck him off, he moaned and rubbed against me. As you can imagine, I turned completely red and lay there limp as I stared wide eyed at my captain who was regaining his breath. I thought he would sit up and stop since the adults were stepping in, but it would seem that I'd forgotten that Kai was on another mental level at the moment.  
"That feels good Kitty," he purred, making me gulp. "Are you as excited as I am?"

All this dirty talk was getting me excited, but I couldn't let him continue this, especially since he wasn't in his right mind _(and the laws of T are poking the author about boarder-line rules on sexual content)_  
"Kai, we should... really..." I squeaked pathetically. I cleared my throat and continued. "...eat some supper and-"  
"How about I have you for supper..." he said huskily, licking my lower lip. I said nothing, trying to control my lustful urge to run my tongue over his. He ran one hand down my chest, over my belly, across my hips and under-

"Kai! Whoa!" Tala pulled Kai off me with amazing strength. "You can't violate the kitty no matter how much he likes it." Tala smirked at me as I tried to make myself look half descent and keep my excitement from view.

"You always ruin my fun. Kitty needed a break from serving all you people. I wanted to give him a treat." Kai continued to put as he got to his feet and held no shame to cover his own excitement.

"Is something wrong boys?" Judy asked as she took off her coat.

"Would you like some coffee? Let me get that for you," I said rushing out into the kitchen. I really had to escape the ideas Kai was putting in my head and occupy myself differently. I took out cups as the adults settled back to warm up in the living room.

"Hey Kon, can I speak with you for a sec?" Tala asked as I prepared the cups with sugar and put coffee grains in the machine. "Take a break will you! I'd like your full attention since we're alone…" he gave a more meaningful tone. I placed the last cup on the counter and faced the Russian while the water heated in the kettle. We stared at each other as Tala took a seat on the stool on the other side of the counter.

"So… just how much do you like Kai?" he asked. I scoffed and turned away to do something else.

"Oh come on Kitty. Tell me! I really don't want you hurting Kai when he comes back around to reality."

"What does it matter? He told me that he doesn't feel that way when he was sane this morning" I replied angrily.

"So you do love him! And you even asked him this morning! How sweet. Did you tell him that you loved him?"

I groaned as I remembered that I had wanted to ask Tala how Kai felt about me earlier and I wasn't going to hold back now no matter how much of a tease he was being.

"Tala…does he really…"

"Love you? Of course he does. Subconsciously he knows it anyways. The other part of him doesn't get it yet, but he will eventually. Kai has always been a block of ice, but in this state, he'll tell you anything. He'll spill his heart out which is why we're best friends… so much blackmail…" he chuckled.

"Thanks Tala…" I said, feeling teary eyed. I was just so happy to be assured that I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh boy, the stress really caught up with you. No wonder Kai was saying you need a break."

"Sorry…" I tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Soon I was balling my eyes out, for no reason. My whole body shook as I hiccoughed and sniffled. It was pretty pathetic, but Tala let me cry on him and rubbed my back soothingly. I never cry usually and I'm just hoping I won't be entitled sissy after this, but I think my friends thought otherwise. I really was stressed out to the limit.

"Kitty?" Kai said. I lifted my head to see his concerned face. I cracked a smile for him.

"I'm alright…" I assured, regaining control as I wiped away the last of my tears.

"Did I upset you?" My captain asked in his normal, serious tone. Tala left us alone, saying something about changing his shirt.

"It's not you. You were right about me stressing out and I really do need a break…" I sighed. He was silent for a moment and then he smiled softly. It was soothing and made me smile back more purely than before.

"I'd like you to open my present to you," Kai said, tugging my T-shirt sleeve as a sign to follow. I did, pushing the aside the idea of preparing coffee and serving dinner for later. Kai took a suitcase sized gift box from under the tree and headed to his room with it. I followed him in and sat on his bed as he closed the door behind us. He gently gave me the box and sat beside me.

"Go ahead," he said, nudging me a little. I continued to smile as I removed the ribbon and lifted the lid. The first thing I saw was the gold medallions that were meant to dangle from a hair bun. I took them out and admired the yin and yang image. I didn't know what to say, but Kai told me to look further. What was I to do with this hairpiece anyways? I never even take the time to put my hair in any other way than with my wrap and headband.

I gently placed the ornament beside me and lifted the tissue paper in the box. I could see a beautiful silk. It was white with amazing stitch work of blue, yellow and red. I pulled out the material to see it was a full kimono and the stitch work was of my precious white tiger. The sleeve ends had the same colour boarders. I had to stand to see the full view.

"Amazing… you must have gotten this custom made and everything…" I gasped, feeling the silk between my fingers.

"I did."

"That was really nice of you Kai but when would I wear such a thing?" I said, hoping I wasn't crushing his hopes.

"Right now."

"I can't wear it now!" I gasped. "I have to serve dinner, keep everyone in line, get desserts out, clean up the table, rooms, kitchen-" Kai stopped my rant with a kiss.

"You won't be doing any of that. We will be the ones serving you tonight and you'll be our honoured centerpiece." I felt honoured, but I also didn't feel deserving of such a role. Before I could protest, Kai swiped off my shirt and started undoing my hair wrap.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to! Now stay still while I pamper you," he instructed. I smiled, relaxed and I stood there while Kai untied my hair and combed through it gently. He started by the ends and made his way up. When he got to my head he removed the headband that kept the bangs out of my eyes. I laughed lightly when they fell in my eyes and completely hid my face. Kai gently combed down my wild mane. I heard him messing around in his things then he came back. There was the sound of a squeeze bottle and then the slippery sound of Kai rubbing the substance between his palms. He then ran his hands and fingers through my hair with the slick stuff. He did this all the way down the ends which must take a lot of whatever he was putting in.

"What is that stuff?" I asked, still standing in the same spot as before.

"It makes your hair light and extra silky," he replied. I wondered how much he knew about hair care. It also made me wonder how he had two toned hair, especially a blue like his. Did he dye it or was it naturally like that?

I let him continue and soon he was pulling all my hair back in a high ponytail. I was surprised my bangs were long enough, but Kai managed.

"Are you sure I look alright without my bangs?" I asked, feeling uncertain about going out like this. I was never fond of showing my whole face either.

"You have beautiful eyes Ray," he said casually as he continued to adjust my ponytail into a hair bun. I didn't find this was an awesome reason for me to pull my bangs back, but I suppose it was too late anyways.

"Aren't the others going to be waiting for us?" I asked, remembering that I was serving coffee and telling people to set up before I came in here.

"They can wait…"

"So I guess we'll wait another ten minutes?" Tala asked through the door.

"Yeah, and keep the head of the table for Ray-chan!" Kai instructed happily. I heard the redheaded Russian chuckle as he left. I clenched my teeth to suppress hissing at him since I was certain he was laughing at what Kai could possibly be doing to me. Kai went back to doing my hair without much care for Tala. He made it come up over the bun and down to my lower back. He then attached the medallions on either side to flow with my hair.

Looking in the mirror while Kai got the inner kimono, I felt like messing up my hair again since it was silky and perfect which didn't suit my style at all. It would suit the kimono though so I resisted well. Kai motioned for me to put my arms through and I complied. Once it was properly tied, I got out of my pants and Kai insisted that I remove my boxers as well. I did so, but only after he changed in front of me into a very sweet red tank top and jeans. Kai was such a tease, revealing his body to me. It made me wonder what he would really do when sane.

"You look stunning," Kai smiled, kissing me fully on the lips. I accepted it and relaxed as he escorted me out. I was a little embarrassed as I stepped out and headed to the kendo room. Kai slid the door open a little and told someone to get everyone seated. The chattering was soon silenced and the door was fully opened for me.

Everything was set up for dinner and all eyes were on me. I tried to keep a straight face, but I smiled when they gave me compliments.

"Is that really you Ray?" Tyson gasped with his mouth wide open.

"You truly look like a warrior and a handsome one at that!" Grandpa Granger smiled.

"Yeah! You look like a traditional samurai warrior!" Mariah added proudly, looking very pleased to see me in this get-up.

"It looks like you're finally getting some gratitude my boy. It's about time." I turned to see Mr. Dickenson sitting at the table.

After the pleasantries, I was seated at the table, right at the end where I was not to budge until after the dishes were cleared. It was then more than ever that I felt like a mother hen. If you ever tried to make dinner without the usual cook getting up to help in the least, you'd know what a difficult task it was to keep them down. I had to be seated three times. Once it was instinct to help set the food, the other was because the coffee was still on the counter and then Tyson nearly tripped onto the table full of food.

The adults decided to serve dinner and so we all waited until everyone was seated again for Mr. Dickenson to speak the few words of honour and thanks.

"What a wonderful get-together among family and friends. This holiday gets more hectic every year since I've known it and I'd like to thank a certain little helper for going through all the trouble of preparing today. I'm quite certain by your cheerful faces that you're all having a wonderful time. If Kai has not expressed it enough in dressing Ray so formally, I will tell you now that Ray deserves the outmost honour for this day. He has thought only of your happiness for the past month and has worked so hard…" the head of the BBA turned to my bashful face. "I'm sure everyone agrees with me when I say, for the remainder of this day, Ray Kon is our honoured friend who deserved the highest respects. Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" We replied. Everyone began to eat and I ate hungrily. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was starved by then. Kai sat beside me and would fetch me anything I wanted. Tried getting more meatballs earlier, but they were a little too far for me to reach so Kai scolded me and served me some instead.

"Ray, this is amazing." Spencer said.

"Yeah! Did you really make this by yourself?" Emily asked. "You have to give me the recipe!" The others continued to make me blush.

"I had help. Oliver pitched in too."

"Yeah, but only today, you made everything else before hand. I bet you even made a delicious dessert!" Enrique smiled, giving me a flirtatious wink. Oliver nodded in agreement. I couldn't hide my smile as everyone praised me and my cooking skills.

"You're welcome then…" I replied. Kai fed me a piece of tender pork and many other things that night. I felt like returning the favour, but he wouldn't let me.

"Ray, you look cute like that," I heard Johnny say. I was surprised by his statement, but even more when he kissed my cheek. I couldn't blush, I was too shocked. Everyone watched him sit back down with a smirk on his face and continued eating as if nothing happened. I looked around, wondering who was serving the alcohol under my nose. When I looked at Kai, he was glaring daggers at the Scott. I kept note that Kai is a possessive lover… and didn't hide it well. I could also see what was going on now. Johnny only gave me a kiss because he knew that it would bug Kai.

"You don't have to glare at me Kai. Just because you call him your lover doesn't mean he belongs to you," Johnny stated. Kai glared more intensely. "It was only a kiss."

"You love me don't you Ray?" Kai huffed childishly. I hesitated to answer. I didn't want to declare my love to Kai when he wasn't himself. "Ray…"

I gritted my teeth and stayed quiet, no matter how much Kai was petting me and whining. "Ray-chan…" he whimpered.

"Of course I do," I say kindly; the way you would to a friend. Luckily, they dropped the subject and Kai seemed mildly satisfied by my words. Looking at Johnny, I could see he was pleased with just that and didn't pay any mind to us for the remainder of the dinner.

Dessert time came around and we weren't sure if we could fit anymore food in our stomachs, even Tyson. But when the dessert plates were set in front of us we just had to eat it.

"Here," Kai offered. He held a cherry by the stem for me. I loved the sweet cherries so I gladly accepted it. When I plucked it off the stem with my mouth, a warm pair of lips pressed against mine. Kai licked the bit of juice he could get at and nibbled my bottom lip before pulling away.

"God, you're so cute!" he said huskily. I smiled and looked away.

It was after dinner when we got to open the last of our presents. There was probably nothing in the world we could ask more for. It was at 10 pm when some thought it was best to head home or back to hotels for the night.

"It's been nice seeing you all again. Thank you for the gifts and the wonderful dinner Ray," Robert said with a polite bow.

"Thanks for coming," Tyson smiled. "And next time we meet, I want to beybattle you again."

"Challenge accepted. Just give us a call," he replied with a smirk.

"Keep working on those cooking skills Ray. You are free to be one of the cooks in my restaurant if you're ever looking for a job," Oliver said with a wink of his eye.

"I'll keep that in mind," I assured. "Thank you."

"Keep out of trouble you guys," Said Enrique who gave me a raised brow as if telling me specifically to stay out of trouble.

"If you're ever in a fix, I'll come right over," Johnny assured, patting my shoulder. Puffs clawed up his back and mewled at me when he reached his shoulder. I didn't have to shift my eyes because Kai popped it, just like Johnny hoped.

"I'm sure I can take care of that."

"Even if it's Kai," Johnny added, not even glancing at Kai.

"Stop being an ass and go already!" Kai hissed. Johnny just laughed.

"Who's the hot head now?" With that, he turned and left. Obviously, Kai was only more angered now and did one of the stupidest things I'd ever seen. He kicked Johnny right out into a bank of snow which caused Johnny to toss a snow ball right in his face and caused him fall in the snow as well. Sure it was funny, but I felt bad for Kai's pride and also for the fact that this wasn't a playful snowball fight they were starting. They kept smacking each other with snowballs and not even Robert was able to stop them without getting hit.

"Johnny McGregor! Seize this childish behaviour!" But neither would listen.

"Give it up Kai!" Johnny taunted.

"Fuck you!" Kai cussed and was smacked in the face with another snow ball. I kept telling him to stop from where I was, but that wasn't helping so I did the next best thing.

"KAI HIWATARI!" I yelled. "If you don't stop this right now, you'll have to stay over with him because I'm locking you out!" I threatened.

"But Ray!" Kai protested and was smacked in the face again with the hard icy snow.

"Don't 'but' me! You get inside right now or so help me you'll be sleeping out here no matter what day of the year it is!"

"But he…" he was hit again as he took cover.

"NOW!" I hissed, pointing in. He ran in with a last hit behind the head from Johnny. Kai's face was all red and puffy along with tears running down his cheeks. I shut the door angrily and watched Kai run off to his room and slam the door behind him. I didn't know whether to consol him or let him be, but whatever I decided, everyone was watching. I decided, to let him be for now… Other guests were leaving too now.

**TBC**

_(A.N: Well… I'm actually at the last chapter in my rough draft so you'll have to review - Also, I altered the end of this chapter from the original, since it was more insulting and too corny. Kai had to do something rash before I mellow him back to himself. REVIEW!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** _The awakening_

_(A.N: This took me quite some time… to get typed ;; I'm so busy with school and such, but I've only got one last chapter after this and I promise to deliver by the 15th. We're nearing the end! . )_

Everyone started leaving; the next ones were Kenny and his family. Our genius decided to head home for the night and we didn't argue. Max thought the same as he left with his parents and the All-Stars with their cat Lucky. Tyson was sad that he was leaving so Max promised to come back the next day.

"We'll try to see if we can update your blades by New Years Day," Max' dad said before heading to the car with yet another pile of gifts. Michael patted my shoulder with his strong hand and gave me his signature kissed peace sign with his fingers. I rolled my eyes, but smiled and waved as they left.

"Take care!"

"Ray, it's time we got going too," Lee said. I turned to him and got a whole group hug from my White tiger team.

"We'll be staying until new Years so stop by won't you!" Kevin said as they pulled away.

"And bring some more of those pastries; I love the fruit jelly inside…" Gary said hungrily as always. I grinned.

"I promise."

"Ray…" Mariah spoke. I was afraid she'd be mad about this whole incident. I never meant to hurt her by falling for Kai and now I feared her reaction after all that had happened this day, but she had a soft smile on her face. "About Kai… you know as long as you're happy with him, I can accept it. The way he was today was cute, but he's usually a jerk so… don't get yourself hurt." We had a silent moment and I hugged her like the little sister I never had. I said my good byes, even to Tiger, and they were gone.

Spencer and Ian headed back to their hotel along with their cat, But Tala and Bryan stayed behind to speak with Mr. Dickenson who was preparing to leave as well. I let them speak in private while I went in search of Kai. As I went down the hall towards the room, I felt bad that Kai had run off, especially since I had not been the most defending on his part. He was only being affectionate in his own strange way. I suppose I wanted to tell him that I loved him before this day was over, so why not then?

I knocked and entered without a response. The room was dark, but I could make out his body on the bed from the moonlight shining through the snow framed window. I assumed that he was asleep so I came up to him to make sure he was well covered and such. His bare back was visible and his shoulder blades were noticeable by the way he slept on his stomach. His arms were bent by his side so as he clutched the pillow with his hands and his head lay on one cheek facing me. I suppose I've watched him sleep a few times since it is something angelically beautiful to watch. In sleep, and I mean a deep sleep that he only recently experienced, he looked truly relaxed. His mouth was slightly open and he held no stern expression. I smiled and untangled the sheets from his legs. He snored a little as I pulled up the sheets to cover him up to his shoulders. I repressed a chuckle as he started to mumble. I understood nothing he was mumbling, so I sat on the bed and undid my hair. I removed the medallions and they rang a soft sound together as one perfectly.

"Kitty…" Kai mumbled and I think he is awake since it is the most I understand in all that he has drabbled. He doesn't say anything more so I continue undoing my hair. My head hurts from the weight of the high ponytail pulling at my roots.

"This is probably how people got massive head aches in the past," I thought as I brushed my hair down and found my bangs again. My head ached as it took its original shape around my face. My hair reached my knees so I took note that I should cut it at least to my shoulder blades.

"You're so pretty Ray…" Kai spoke. This time he was truly awake. He had glazed eyes in the darkness and he smiled at me. Okay, so he wasn't totally awake, but I decided it was best to let him dream so I leaned over and pecked his lips. He smiled and nuzzled back in the pillow. I smiled too and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I turned and met with pure blue eyes; Tala.

"Enjoying him Kitty?" Bryan teased.

"Don't start. I was making sure he was alright," I hissed.

"Cool it Kitty; we just need to talk to you before we go," Tala explained, guiding me to the living room. I sat in the bean chair where I noticed that everything was clean.

"If you're seriously in love with Kai, which you are, there are a few things you should know that Kai can't answer you," Bryan began.

"Seeing as the 'mint' high is wearing off… he's gonna have like a hang over. He likely won't remember a thing, so try not to be too hard on him. I've already warned Tyson and his family so now I'm warning you. He won't be pleasant so don't tease him on how cute he is on mint, etc."

"So I just act like nothing happened?" I ask, wondering how I could face the mask he always wears again.

"Ray, nothing is stopping you from showing him how much you love him. I'm certain you're going to have to pound it in him though because he won't believe someone loves him," Tala explained. I realized that I'd thought of this before and now, I really had to face it.

"One more thing, Kai doesn't drink and for a good reason other than being under age; he's a pissy drunk. I had a black eye for weeks," Tala chuckled. I gulped and didn't ask why he had been drunk in the first place if he was under age.

"Alright contact us if you need anything." Bryan stood. "And just act like your normal caring self tomorrow; he'll come around."

"Oh and Ray, if you're not aware, you have this annoying habit of cleaning stuff and occupying yourself when you're nervous or just want to avoid something." Tala informed. "I find that rather cowardly."

I walked them to the door and gave my goodbyes as they disappeared in the snowy night. I shut the door and looked back at the inside of the dojo. I was rather insulted of course by Tala's remark as I noticed that everything was clean and well placed, giving me no reason to stay up any longer. He was certainly right; I picked up a habit that was pretty well disguised in doing useful things rather than biting my nails or other such bad habits.

"We'll be making breakfast tomorrow so don't get up too early, Ray" Hiro told me. I nodded and wished them good night. I slipped out of the kimono and folded it neatly into its box along with the medallions. I put on my clean boxers and slipped into bed. At first I thought I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but I was overcome as my adrenaline shut down with my body.

**Kai's P.O.V**

It aches. It aches so bad. Why does it ache? My heart aches; what happened to it? What have I done? What hurts you dear heart? What have I let reach you that could cause such pain? What's that? It's not pain, but pain only for me? You're so cruel when all I do is protect you. Why aren't you happy with that? You want someone? I don't understand. You don't get what you want only what you need? Do you want to be hurt selfish heart? Do you aim to kill me? It isn't logical to need someone dear heart; don't you understand? Ray… is Ray who you want? You say he loves you? How would you know? What have you done foolish heart? Is it the reason my head is starting to ache too? Ugh, it's starting to pound with my blood pulse. You'll regret this! Whatever you did, you'll regret it."

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. My head pounded like a two ton drum beating at it. This was no head-ach it was a migraine.

"God…" I groaned and continued to cuss although it did nothing to help my head. I wondered what I could have done to earn such pain, but there was only pain. I open my eyes and found my vision was blotchy. I rubbed them, but it didn't do much more than rub away the crumbs. I sighed and wished to ignore the migraine, but that would never work. I had to go to the bathroom too.

"Good morning Kai," came a whisper beside my ear that made me jump slightly. I sat up and stared at a blurry Ray. I glared at him and clenched my teeth as my migraine reminded me why I hadn't gotten up.

"Sorry about that. I brought you some breakfast and an aspirin," he said. In my mind, Ray was nothing short of an angel sprinkling an angels healing dust on me. "But you have to eat first." I took that fantasy back a little; imagining an angel holding the pill just high enough that he couldn't reach it.  
"Ray I can barely see let alone eat…" I told him angrily. Then food was shoved in my mouth. I chewed and tasted warm cinnamon oatmeal. I swallowed and let him continue feeding me. How could I possibly resist him? I ate about half of it for him. I was in too much pain to have my pride hurt; in fact, I felt nauseous.  
"Enough…. Let that settle for now…" I told him, concentrating on keeping the oatmeal down. I was giving the glass of water and the pill in my hands. Gratefully, I popped it in my mouth and drank it down with the water. Of course, the relief didn't come right away, but I felt a little better knowing that it was coming.  
"So Kai, how are you feeling besides the head ache?" Ray asked me. I slowly got up from my bed and replied to him as I reached the bathroom across the hall.  
"It's a migraine," I groaned. "And I feel like shit." I managed to empty my bladder and clean my face a little, but on the way back I felt like breaking something. I obviously couldn't since I was using the walls for support, but the migraine and sick feeling in general made me really pissy. I couldn't tell how Ray reacted to my mood, but he didn't move from my desk chair as I climbed back in bed.  
"Would you like me to leave?"  
"No," I replied as I sat more comfortably on my bed. I leaned back on my pillow and lay my head back as gently as I could.  
"So I guess you don't remember yesterday…" Ray said.  
"Why? Why wouldn't I remember yesterday?" I asked, not really thinking it through.  
"Well it was Christmas day…" he replied. I wasn't certain at all anymore, but I didn't show it.  
"So?"  
"So… never mind." Ray stopped talking and I could tell he was squirmy, as if he had more to say.  
"Kon, if you have something to say, say it now before I lose patience." I was firm yet he didn't seem affected. He was clearly pleased because I heard a little chuckle and it unnerved me. What could have possibly been that pleasant? He leaned in and I thought he'd whisper his reason to me, but he placed his lips on mine instead. It was only a small kiss that I didn't get to respond to. He pulled away and I could see his smile.  
"I love you," he said and took his leave. I was deeply confused by his actions, but I didn't press the matter since I was still in great pain. I decided to go back to sleep which was quite easy.

**TBC**

_(A.N: Poor Kai is so out of it that he barely feels the shock XD Anyways! I feel I did a wonderful job with his inner battle between his brain/himself and his heart. I should keep that for good writing. Hope you leave wonderful reviews and I'll be replying to them this time since it's the very last part next and if you'd like to suggest something then go right ahead! Tootles!)_


	12. Chapter 12

_(A.N: OMG! Final chapter! I hate good byes! But before I do, read the final chapter of "My Chocolate Mints" Please enjoy!)_

**Chapter 12** _Revelation_

When I woke up again, I heard the old man telling someone they hadn't waited for them to make breakfast. Ray apologized so I assumed that Ray made breakfast again.

"He should really take a break. When did Tyson's grandfather get here anyway?" I wondered.

I was feeling much better so I got out of bed and checked the clock. It was nine am, way passed my usual waking time and then I thought of how early it must have been when I was tossing and turning in pain. Ray must have been up pretty early.

"It's alright, I've already eaten," Ray said.

"Darn it Ray you need a better hobby other than slaving 'round the dojo for your homies. They have to take care of themselves one of these days!" Grandpa Granger scolded.

"As long as I can cook, I'm doing my hobby. The others are my taste testers. As for cleaning, call it payback in exchange for them letting me live here and use their ingredients to make new things." I could just picture his modest smile. I even wonder how long he had that excuse up his sleeve. In my opinion, Ray needed to be pinned down and fucked up the ass. I'd have volunteered if only to keep him from working. I could've grabbed him out of that kitchen and fucked his brains out.

"WOAH! What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking that?" My mind reeled as I felt my hormones send messages to my lower regions. The thought of Ray moaning in pleasure beneath me in his naked glory was shockingly arousing.  
I changed into some neat clothes and headed into the living room where the Christmas tree still lit the warm room. Yes, it was much warmer in there so I sat in the bean chair. I was no longer tired but sat there to stare at the tree and its many wonders. I took in the lights, the garlands, the dangling balls and toys, and the angel on top. I didn't know much about Christmas, but I was certain that the way everything was decorated, that it was an American style. I wished that I could recall it happening yesterday so I'd have felt more experienced.

"What was real and what was merely a dream?" I asked myself.

"Need some help?" Ray asked me, entering the room after his little argument and sat on the sofa across from me.

"As long as you're here," I said. "I woke up, ate cookies for breakfast, opened presents and Tala came over… correct?"

"So far so good," Ray replied. "Remember anything else?"

"Why don't you fill me in," I suggested. Ray cleared his throat.

"Well do you remember what Tala gave you?"

"…" I didn't reply, but I had a very negative remembrance of that special treat he brought over. Those damn mints; I knew he gave me them and what was worse; I ate them and intoxicated myself. Mint doesn't get someone high; it's medicinal most of the time and can give you a tummy ache if you eat too much, but pure Russian chocolate was not to be eaten in great quantities like I had. I felt ashamed that I couldn't control myself. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest idea to suddenly go back to eating the sweets; it has a major effect on the body.

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much after eating the box he brought over," I sneered, trying to keep the pride I had left. Then I cringed, suddenly remembering something that gave my pride a stab through the middle. "Ugh! Tyson…" I groaned. Ray gave me a sympathetic smile which told me it was very true. It was quiet again and I wished he would keep talking to get me off the horrible Tyson subject. My head was filled with creepy images of me being affectionate with the younger boy for the mints I craved.

"Would you like some cookies?" Ray offered, trying to avoid going on with the story. So before he could get his tight little ass off that sofa I spoke up.

"Kon. Cough it up. What did I do? Is someone dead? Did I break something?" I questioned sternly, but got no response. "Kon! Stop staring and tell me!"

"I liked it better when you called me Kitty…"

It took me a moment to register what he'd said then I replied uncertainly. "Kitty?" he nodded. "I will not call you such! You despise that nickname no?"

"I like it better than Kon, especially since you started saying it…"

"You can forget it." I slightly blushed at the thought of calling Ray something as affectionate as a nickname. Ray pouted at that, but not angrily, more like sadly which I didn't see him do very often.

"At least call me by my first name or I won't tell you anything," he said, crossing his arms over his chest determinedly. I didn't know why he was being adorably demanding, but I couldn't argue.

"Fine. Ray, tell me what happened… please" I said, being polite. He smiled and continued.

"You were very fun, outgoing, affectionate and a wonderful lover," he said, surprising me by how little I knew.

"What does that mean?"

"You didn't hurt or kill anyone and nothing broke except maybe a few hearts; you were such a flirt." He laughed at that last part while it devastated me. I didn't recall any of the flirting and Ray wasn't one to joke like that to me which left the information true. People were bound to tell the world that I, Kai Hiwatari, am a big flirt on chocolate mints. I was going to need therapy after this chat.

"Quit being vague, and tell me the whole story." I was getting uneasy about the details I was imagining in my head.

"Do you really want to know? You look… like you don't really want to know…" he said, a little teasingly as he waited.

"This is unfortunately something I need to know and when you say it like that, it makes me irritated…"

"Okay, but don't take it out on me…" Ray began and told me all the details.

"After being with Tyson, you got attached to me and called me your koi. You were so motivated in making me happy and we even made out on the couch…" he blushed at that. "Of course, you were so passionate and got into a fight with Johnny… a snowball fight as it were…. I didn't get to apologize for yelling and threatening you, but I guess you don't remember anyways…" Ray explained with a loving smile and playing with his thick black bangs. He told me about the pile of people I built and named, the crazy flirting, the excited character of a child that I had, being adopted, and most of all, the love and affection I had for him.

"You're making this up…" I said, gritting my teeth as I thought all this over.

"I have about 30 people who'd back me up." Ray retorted smartly. I inwardly growled at the mess I was in. I didn't want to believe it, but what choice did I have? I made a note to myself to start preparing blackmail.

"They'll get over it and so will you." Ray assured and got up from his spot. He came to stand in front of me and gazed down.

"Kai, I love you and I know that it may be hard to believe, but I do want to be your koi…" he said boldly. I opened my mouth to tell him otherwise, but he went on. "I know you love me too by the way…"

"Ray, you're a babe magnet and deserve much better than me. You don't really love me; I was simply out of it yesterday… it wasn't serious." I stood up to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"You only think that and won't let yourself think otherwise. You're stubborn Kai, but not stupid… Max told you this," Ray reminded. "You put down your walls yesterday and let the true you shine through. I saw what a loving person you can be. Give us a chance and maybe you'll feel that feeling of freedom again."

"You liked the way I was?" I asked, surprised by his determination. I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me; Ray was a very determined person; like the rest of the team. He was very close right now and at first I thought I was being defiant to my true feelings, but I was becoming more uncertain about whether I wanted to refuse him or not.

"Of course I did and I still do. Can't you let me in?" he pleaded. Ideas ran around in my head and most of them were the defensive ones that would push Ray away.

"He's mocking me. It's some kind of trick. He's trying to humiliate me. None of what he said was true. He wants me soft to stab right through to my heart. No one can love me..." I thought all these things then turned to my other shoulder of thought. "It'll feel so good to be with him. I love him and what does it matter if I let him in? It'll only be him, safe by heart. He loves me and it warms my chilled body and soul. Ray, I love you and you have no idea how much I want to touch you without breaking you…"

"Kai…" Ray sighed and leaned his forehead on mine. Anyone else would have been punched for getting so close, but he knew I couldn't do it to him. He was warm and made my heart beat speed up. I leaned in a little more, my nose brushing his as my eyes became half lidded. His golden eyes shone brightly, doing the same with a soft smile forming on his lips. He knew what I was up to before I even knew. My lips brushed his and I leaned in for the kiss. We kissed and it felt so much better than I'd have ever remembered. I thought it was the greatest thing, but then, he put his arms around my neck. He deepened the kiss and licked my lips. I wasn't going to say no so I played along with him. I inwardly smirked as I took the lead, holding his waist and pulling his body against mine. He lightly gasped at my rough play which gave me the upper hand.

We ended up making out like this, playful and easy going as if neither of us were certain of what would be too much. It didn't really matter because in this mess of feelings, I'd agreed to him and I couldn't have been happier with my decision.

"Kai…" I looked down at my kitten that lay out on the sofa beneath me. "Thanks…" I gave him a smirk in return.

So that's my story of how I lost control and found love. It's almost been a year now since we hooked up and guess what, Christmas is just around the corner again. I've done my best to help Ray set up this year, but I lose patience easily with these sorts of things.

We've been living with Mr. Dickenson or rather in BBA Headquarters like we're supposed to and I've just started taking classes in college for business management. I really hope I can start my career as manager of the BBA office here; I often remind the staff about things that need fixing and such.

Ray started his cooking courses thanks to Mr. Dickenson's wealth. He brings home a lot of new things to try out.

Max, Kenny and Tyson have another year to go before they graduate from high school. Max wants to be a toy builder, Kenny is of course into computer technology, and Tyson… he wants to be a teacher. It still makes me laugh to this day. Yes, I burst out laughing when he told us that. I don't laugh much so Tyson felt like a real idiot which caused Ray to punish me with tutoring him. Tyson never had very good marks and after a few weeks of tutoring him, I think we made improvements… but I'm sure Tyson has ADD now. On the positive side, with the way he acts in front of kids, he has the right attitude to be one.

I'm very happy with Ray over-all and he isn't all that hard to dominate when it comes to pleasure, but he's no idiot.

"Don't think I had no idea what you were plotting with that fondue." Ray snuggled up to me, completely naked with me in bed after a little passionate fun. My cook could also cook some wonderful desserts and he can't keep secrets from me, especially when it's as obvious as fondue made with my chocolate mints.

**END.**

_(A.N: It took me 3 years to complete this fic, but I didn't think it would have been this awesome. Writing skills have improved greatly! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers and readers who've read up to now! Kio)_


End file.
